The irregular rider
by jetslinger333
Summary: Andrew Anderson was suck into the world Tristain in Halkeginia poses the ability to become kamen rider wizard, kamen rider kiva, ooo, and meteor.
1. Chapter 1

The rider has arrive

As I walk normally from the comic-con convection wearing the outfit same as Kotaro Minami from kamen rider black with his black jacket, blue jeans, black gloves and white shirt happily as I manage to obtained a belt from the kamen rider series Wizard I can wait to try them out I manage to put wizard belt on my belt and rings in my jacket as a bonus I manage to obtained a model of dragon and bike or winger. As I was walking down the street then saw a hole like portal it was big like a black hole but my intuition tells not to touch, Even so my curiosity go the better of me and it started to pull me inside the first thing I know there was a loud explosion and was smoke around me Waving my arm while trying to clear the smoke, I saw a clear blue sky, shining sun, and green trees.

I was surrounded by people around my own age, I can't tell. They were all dressed in matching uniforms with white shirts, black and cloaks almost identical to harry potter school uniform from Hogwarts in the movies with a gold piece which had a pentagram inside like the star shape for Taoism of it. Off to the side was an older man with not a hair on top of his head wearing glasses and robes.

I saw a pink haired girl standing in front of me. She was dressed like the other people her age, but she was somewhat shorter. She glare at me with those pink eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

I was still stunned and confuse to what's going on but the words she saying was definitely French and I can tell because I learn five different language English, Japanese, Chinese, German and French. You could say it was my parent's idea but of course the reason was an excuse to learn Japanese.

"I asked you a question, commoner!" she demanded. "What are you doing here…?" She seemed ready to rip me a part, but a shock on face as she came to some kind of realization. "No…don't tell me-!"

The same realization seemed to have come to the people surrounding me, they were smiling it's also means either someone has make a very humiliating mistake or playing a prank. Every one of them started to laugh hard. Her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment as everyone was quite obviously enjoying it.

"Expected from Louise the Zero!"

" Ha ha ha ha!"

" A commoner as a Familiar!"

"Urasai!" the pink haired girl shouted.! It's not my Familiar! I just have to try again!"

"That's what you always say," a redhead with lovely tanned skin that with a nice cleavage who is attractive. "Isn't this what always happens?" Beside her, a short girl with blue hair and red glasses was reading a book, but obviously following the conversation as she nodded.

"Urasai !" she shouted at the redhead. "I said I'll fix it!"

"All right, that's enough everybody!" the old man clap to get their attention. Immediately, everyone stop. I figure he must a teacher or someone "Now, Ms. Valliere. This is the holy ritual of summoning. There's no second at temp. This young man was summoned and thus he shall serve as your Familiar."

"Say what now!" I was shocked.

Now, continue the ritual," he ordered her.

"…yes sir," the girl sighed in defeat. Turning towards me, her face was etched in what looked like a cross between a frown and a pout. Adding the flush to her cheeks and my intuition tells me something bad is going to happen and it probably would be me. she spoke, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you! You'd better appreciate it!"

"Hanya?" . I don't like the sound of that? I started to back off a bit .

Stepping forward, she. Raising her arm she tapped the glowing end against my forehead and began to speak what felt like a chant, " She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and kiss right on my lips! The kiss lasted a few seconds.

We both backed away from one another.

" What the hell was that for!" As I rubbed my lips I feel like Ace Ventura that just kiss a guy well as confused while the pink haired girl looked bitterly disappointed still. "Not that I'm complaining but it was sudden".

"It was for the ritual! Don't you know anything?". "I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you!"

"That makes two of us!" I reply still shocked from the kiss.

By now I was quite certain that the pinkette was one of the biggest brats I had ever seen in my entire life well except for my little cousin anyway. I was about to say a few words then something appeared on my left hand my body started to become hot almost like burning from the inside. I gritted my teeth hard enduring all the pain it feels like I just jump straight to mount doom, I gripped my hand and watched as lines of words form on my skin almost like the runes of the one ring from the lord of the rings scene.

"Ah, the runes signifying the Familiar contract," the man with glasses observed, he took my wrist to look closer. "Hmm, seems to a rather peculiar contract. Most Familiars don't get markings like this. I never even saw before." He was puzzled

"Thanks for the compliment I think?.

"This concludes the summoning ceremony. You are all dismissed now return back to your dorms."

She was still huffing about her apparent bad luck. I don't know what's going own but I just have to keep my head cool. However, I was halted in my action when someone decided to comment her performance.

"My my Louise, you've summoned a 'marvellous' Familiar," the chesty redhead from before smiled as she approached. Behind her was the blue-haired girl still reading her book. She seemed to notice how I was admiring her and her smile grew slightly. Unfortunately, she or 'Louise' noticed too and try to pinched my ear but I dodged it. You know, I never like people pinched my ear.

"Listen, Kirche!". "I don't need your advice!"

"Oh, I don't intend to do anything," the red haired 'Kirche' smiled. Turning away, she and the blue haired girl motioned with their hands before suddenly rising into the air like superman. It was a motion that several others also doing the same thing

I could only watch at the sight of the various teenagers flying away. I didn't believe it if I didn't saw with my own eyes. I f this was a dream I shouldn't felt that burning pain sensation at all.

"Come on Familiar! We're going back too!"

"Back? Back where exactly?"

"The academy dorms! Now come on!" Louise shouted as she continued walking.

I have Absolutely no idea where to go I reluctantly followed her.

She walked along a path while I just followed. It wasn't a long trek before were came upon a sizable castle with white stone and large walls protecting the inner buildings. It was truly an impressive sight reminds me of Edinburg castle, but what had really caught my attention wasn't the castle itself, but the two suns setting towards the horizon.

"I really don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," I gaped quite openly.

"Of course you're not, you're in Tristain and this is the prestigious Tristain Academy in Halkeginia! Now follow me"

I followed the pink haired to her room it was like a normal room except the part they were a lot of expensive and artistic furniture I can guess when seeing the well carved table and portrait in the room. As she sits down on the bed oh "This is so embarrassing as she scratches her head with frustration this is the worst day of my life".

"I was even manage to summon a familiar that everyone will be impress instant I got you a commoner". In this situation I don't if I really should say something poetic or trying to make a joke but I doubt she would like it and just increase her frustration towards me.

"You commoner go make me some tea" she order me

"Sure thing as long it can calm you down and we can talk"

* * *

**Few minutes later**

"This tea is good and has a refreshing flavor "she sips the tea gracefully

"It's nothing at all my mom thought me how to make great tea that 's all"

"You aren't useless at all commoner" as she sip

(Hey I resent that) I thought quietly to myself

As I sit down on the chair facing her the chair was well crafted almost likebeing made by profesional carpenter.

"Can you tell me something I need to know about what's my purpose here?"

"I will answer your question for how good tea you make"

"What's your name?"

My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière.

"I'm Andrew Anderson" that's one long name.

"When you said familiar as in a mage helper right"

"Yes but not only that you are my slave and must follow every command I told you to do" Louise pointed towards me.

"Alright I will as long is not something dangerous or life threatening" I don't like the word slave but as long she's in a good mood the better.

Then she change in her pajamas It was bold Louise didn't mind there was a guy here but with her looks reminds me of my little sister so it didn't bother me at all.

"Take this clothes and wash them for me" and she went straight to bed and sleep soundly.

* * *

I went straight outside to get some fresh air I need the time to think and cleaning her clothes and trying not to kill her in her sleep. It was amazing to see the building architecture if one of my friends see this he probably be drooling right now. As I walk looking a place to wash her clothes I bump someone it was a maid.

"I'm sorry" as I pulled her up

"It's okay you must the familiar that Miss Louise summon"

"Yes its Andrew Anderson but you call called me Andrew for short"

"Siesta is my name I'm the maid that service Miss Louise in the academy". She was wearing a maid uniform with black hair and eyes almost look just like asian except her skin was pale.

"Can you tell me where I can wash these clothes?"

"There's a fountain not far from the courtyard" as she pointed the direction

"Thanks for your help"

"You're welcome" she reply with a smile

I walk towards the fountain and spotted a couple one was the red hair girl that I meet during the day and a boy who you could a average look with his brown hair. Then she spotted me a wave with a smile. I wave back with a smile and continue walking towards the fountain Then I spotted another person he was blonde that look like a bishonen waving a rose with a girl probably going out or something that i didn't care and finally spotted the fountain you can saw was big like those from 5 star hotel versions

I quickly wash the clothes it wasn't hard or embarrassing since my family told to help washing their clothes all the time. As I finished I lie down on the grass for a bit looking at the sky it was pretty with the stars shinning in the sky and I saw two moons blue and pink color not only that they were much larger than the earth's moon. "Yep I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore".

I started thinking about what happen from the time when I just got out from the convection to becoming someone familiar all the bad luck I have and it's got to be bond with a brat. Then I remember the wizardriver I forgot all about it look at my waist and found that it change into a belt, before I bought it the belt was in driver mode that I wear it but suddenly it turns to a belt What if? With curiosity I took the driver ring and put my at the driver.

**Driver on **

The wizard driver emerge from my belt

The song **Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi played**

HENSHIN!, as I put the flame ring on the driver **Flame please**

**HI HI HI HI HI HI**

A ring of flame with symbol like a transmutation circle merge from my left when I extend my right hand as it pass through my hand it started to form a red armored gaulet appear from my hand as it passed to the right and at the end. My body was covered with armored known as flame style, ruby mask form at my face, and a cloak attached at my thighs. I became **kamen Rider Wizard. **It was awsome I always dream of becoming a kamen rider since I was a kid when first watch kamen rider black and black RX .It also the reason why I save a lot of my allowance to buy this stuff at the convection with pride. So that I can show it to my friends and play the ganbaride arcade and the new Gundam simulation arcade and know I have become one I was so thrilled about it and decided to try if I can try connect or not to wizard arsenal. as I put another ring and shift the Hand author** Shabadoobee Touch Henshin** played as I put my ring

**Connect please**

It seems that I can't get the Wizarswordgun but the weird part I manage to pull the bike that I don't know how or where it might come from its better I don't know and the dragon might be to dangerous to summon after all it did went berserk during the first episode of kamen rider wizard better safe than sorry. If I were to summon dragon I prefer somewhere less populated and attraction. But the biggset question is that i can show Louise that i'm not an ordinary commoner.

* * *

Early morning

It was already morning I was excited when waking up because I have become wizard but i prefer to keep up with the poker face waitting the right moment to make my grand apperance"Louise its morning you're going to be late for class "as I trying to wake her up.

"Who are you again?"" it's Andrew your familiar that you summon yesterday".

"Oh yeah right"

"I put the clean clothes well folded neatly on the table and here's a nice cup of earl grey tea that helps during the morning" she sips the tea and smiled a bit.

"Not bad commoner"

"For the last time just called by my name Andrew"

"Alright I will because you did your job well"

"Thank you" I reply sarcastically" I think you should rest first Louise after all I can see that you didn't get enough sleep and it's bad for your health" I patted her head gently.

"Urasai" as she pushed my hand with a blushed and went straight to bed cuddling she look like a cute kitten right now with pink fur.

I walk straight out and let her sleep for a while and; "they say learning brewing tea was stupid" I thought to myself.

I walked down the halls and reached outside to see students have some time to bond with their familiars they summoned. I took the nearest table and sat down, taking a breather to think about what to do right now while siiting a saw a bunch of creatures like cats, dogs, frogs that look normal and not like that giant mole with a blondie or a flying eye. Then suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Louise familiar is nice to see you" I looked up and saw Kirche and Tabitha with their familiar behind them. One was a red lizard with flaming tail and other one was a blue dragon with wings nostalgic it reminds me the game title blue dragon.

I stood up and got near the creatures and they were amazing

"Is this your first time looking at the salamander and wind dragon she question me?"

"Yes it's my first time what are their names"

"Flame" Kirche said

"Slypid" Tabitha said while still reading a book

"Can I pat them?" I ask politely

Both of them look at each other for a second

"Yes you can" Kirche answered and Tabitha nodded while still reading her book.

"Thank you" as I got closer I patted the salamander first it wasn't scared at me at all or restless when seeing me you could say that animals are sometimes drawn to me that I don't know why it then started to curl around me almost like a kitten with its pet owner. The dragon was second it made a cute kyui voice when I give it a gentle scratch after that three of us sit down. I could say she was attractive with those bust and aura, and Tabitha look just like Nagato Yuki from the way she always stay quiet , short hair style and including the glasess.

"Can I ask a few questions?"

"What do you want to know" Kirched ask while smiling.

"Well it's just that why Louise was called zero in the first place"

"It's just a nick name I made up for her as you know every mage use the compose of five elements of magic fire, water, earth, wind, and the lost element of the void." As you may know my elements is fire" (I can tell by seeing a salamander with a Charmander tail) " and" Tabitha element is wind" Kirche patting her best friend shoulder.

"Let me guess Louise can't use any elements at all"

"That's right and her spell always end up blowing up stuff up sometimes even destroy a building" Kirche giggle.

"Man and here I thought Burt Gummer was way more dangerous when using explosive" Burt Gummer a character from the movie tremors expertise not just in explosive but firearms, hand to hand combat and survival. His also a paranoid type of person thinking that World war III will happen and the government can't be trusted but he was still a good guy even though with his crazy paranoia. Did I forget to mention that this guy also has a whole collection of fire arms would make a military armoury look like teenage gym lockers.

Then the ball rang, "Oh class has started see you Louise familiar" she wave at me smiling and Tabitha followed her inside the castle academy

At least those two were nice enough to talk to me while some nobles just were gossiping and laughing about me. Since I was a familiar so it didn't matter if I go to class or not, But I started to think Louise might know how to use the void element in due time if she can't use the four elements that means only that element she can probably use but it's still just a theory and beside she probably won't let me help her. But she reminds me of my little cousin Samson he was bratty and a rascal kid but he was trying to hide the fact that he missed his father that die in a car accident by trying to show everyone that he is strong. You could say that I know Louise must have felt it rough here being called a loser and doesn't have any friends at all in this academy as I look at the flame ring on my fingers I can prove everyone in the that summoning me wasn't a mistake and I will show them what I'm capable off.

Grumble

Then a realize I was still hungry I haven't eating anything since yesterday I check in my pocket and jacket if I have any snacks but no not even one cookie was left. I started to get depressed, and then another familiar figure approached me it was Siesta.

"Sir Anderson you look depressed what's wrong" Siesta was worried

"Oh nothing I'm just hungry that's all turns out I didn't eat anything since yesterday" I try not to worry her with a smile

"I thought Miss Louise should have feed you this morning it's the master responsibilities to look after their familiars"

"I think she might have forgotten", I guess it was my fault the tea soothes her to much.

"Oh don't worry I think there's still some leftovers food left at the kitchen wait here I'll be right back". As she dashed back inside the castle in just a few minutes she brought a pot of stew.

"Delicious" as I took another spoonful of stew and stuff in my mouth.

"Thank you siesta your really are kind" I finish eating the stew

"No problem I was glad to help would you excuse I need get back to work its almost tea time for the nobles as she walk straight to the kitchen with the pot and came out with a trolley full with cakes and tea I can tell she's going to serve the nobles it, doesn't take a genius to know.

I decided to help her as I stood up and walking straight towards her.

"Siesta it won't be problem if I can help too"

"But I'm fine doing it by myself"

"Don't worry after you did help with the direction and breakfast it's at least I could do is help with your chores" I smiled.

"Thank you"

When the bell rang nobles from the castle came outside sitting at the table with their familiars I guess bonding with them. You could say seeing those familiars I fell kind a wish a familiar of my own like fang memory that protects Phillip, or Kabuto Zecter that belongs to Tendou then I remember something I forgot about that I can summon wizards familiars plasmonster, I guess the excitement of the other day cause me to forgot the small detail.

Serving the cake and tea was easy to the nobles they were concentrating what's in front of them, each other and familiars. Which I felt relieve I want don't any argument that might end up throwing cake at their face with their insult even I have limits.

Then I spotted the blonde again only this time he was with someone else he was talking with another person she has blondie yellow hair that looks like a drill spiral and front her was a frog or toad I couldn't see. Then I notice a small blue colour bottle dropped from his sleeve, I pick it up I was a perfume bottle I can guess from the fragrance flower smell I decided to play a bit.

"Is this your perfume bottle I found it last night I forgot to give it to you" I smiled even though the bottle was dropped recently.

"Guiche what is the meaning of this isn't the bottle I give you" as the girl on the table next to him looking very furious. "This isn't my bottle Montmorency"

"Then suddenly another girl with long hair came by"

"Guiche is this the bottle I gave you?"

"This is just a misunderstanding Katie I already keep your bottle you give" Guiche started to tremble.

"What that means you knew" Montmorency glare at him.

"Its not like that is just…." I push slowly from behind him with my shoulder revealing a few more perfume bottles falling from his clothes. Both of the females were very angry.

**Slap** as both female slap at the same time hard on both of his checks turning red .

I could help it but laugh this scene almost like those comedy show. Everyone just stare talking about what happen.

"Serve you right you two timing Casanova, rip what you sow" I started to walk away from there.

Then Guiche shouted "stop commoner" I turned around and faced him I can see both side of his check was still red with a palm print.

"What do you want" I asked and annoyingly

"I want you to apologize and respect to me because of the humiliation you cause" standing up proudly with arms frowned with dignity to show that he still has his pride.

"Ain't gone happy buddy the only noble I respect is one person who has more dignity, a true gentlemen, honourable and kind than you have and you're not even close to that person"

"You dare talk back to me I'm a noble and you must show me your respect" Guiche showing his finger pointing down demanded I came and apologize.

"Still ain't happen like I said only one person I give my respect" everyone at courtyard whispering about how a commoner would dare speak against noble I guess nobody every spoke against them. Which the reason why the nobles were killed during the French revolution I tell this story another time.

Insolent commoner I hereby challenge you to a duel Guiche as he pointed at me waiting for my response

"I accept but where the duel will be conduct"

"At vestry court if you dare to come" he walked away heading the other direction.

"Great looks like I can test the wizardriver in real combat after all". Siesta suddenly came towards me with a worried expression

"Sir Anderson please stop you will get hurt no commoner has ever challenge a nobles before even they did they consequence would be…" Siesta clench her hand together looking at me worried.

"It be alright I patted her head to ease her, I never like people who has more power and title using for their own benefits beside I have confidence that I can win this fight" I smiled and put at my fist right in front of her.

"Sir Anderson what are doing?" Siesta was puzzled opss I forgot they don't know the meaning.

"When your fist hit together with mine is a sign of friendship and confidence is a custom from where I came from"

"Oh I see" she gently forms a fist and hit my fist slowly together. "It's a bit Weird but I felt a little bit of excitement" Siesta smiling while blushing

"ANDREW WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS" when I heard a shout turn I saw Louise walking towards me with an angry expression "oh what now!"

* * *

Few minutes earlier

_Louise was waking up from her bed she never felt this refreshing since first came to the academy. As she looked around found her clothes were neatly folded and arrange she wore them and thinking how anyone never cared to her except her big sister Cattelya. When she finish Louise went straight to the cafeteria to get something to eat then heard something that caught her attention when two nobles were talking" hey your heard that Louise familiar is duelling Guiche at the vestry court this is gone be fun I can't Wait to see how the commoner will pulverized and beaten to a pulp". Those words cause Louise to shiver; she quickly dashed out to the courtyard hoping that it wasn't too late to stop her familiar._

* * *

Present time

"I heard that you accepted the duel with Guiche have you lost your mine"

"Nope I completely sane this fight allow me to do some warm ups, its being a while since I fought and spar with anyone and beside I can prove everyone in the academy that you're not just a zero".

"Have you even heard what I said his a noble no commoner has beaten a noble before".

"Relaxed there's always a first time for everything"

"You'll see a before that which way is the vestry court?" Louise and Siesta both pointed the same direction.

"Thanks" I ran straight towards the middle courtyard.

Both of us were standing opposite at the end of the side looking at each other waiting when the duel will begin.

"I congratulate on your bravery commoner for coming here to so that I can give you a good beating" Guiche cross his arms.

"When a person challenge a duel I will accept true man never run away from a duel if they did those was ran would be consider a coward lower than a mouse" I said it with a straight face. as I cracked my knuckles

Before the duel was about to begin "WAIT" Louise shouted came out suddenly" I forbid this duel because nobles aren't allowed to engaged in a duel without a permission".

"You forget that this person is a commoners so they are no rules apply to both of us" Guiche explain.

"But-" I give her a small pat on a her head and she stopped" listen Louise I know that you worried that I might get hurt but what I'm doing is to prove everyone that I wasn't just a commoner with a big mouth or confidence like I said before I'm trying to prove everyone that you're a not a zero have some confidence in me" I smiled

"Alright" with a signed of defeat Louise walk straight towards Siesta still with the worried expression.

Before we begin the rules are simple who ever yield or knockdown his opponent is the winner"

" Sounds good to me" First let me introduce myself properly I am Guiche de Gramont, also known as Guiche the Bronze my element is earth as he wave his rose one elegantly like a bishonen trying to act cool in front of the females.

"In that case my name is Andrew Anderson as I put my ring and put on the belt **driver on **the belt emerge becoming a wizardrive The song **Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi played **

That caught everyone curiosity where the song is coming from the I put my left hand upwards doing the Kamen rider black pose hardening my knuckles "I also have a second name that all of you will remember I swing my hand in front of the Grimoire Stone kept within the Hand Author on the Wizardriver belt

Henshin, **Flame Please**

**HI HI HI HI HI HI**

A ring of flame with symbol like a transmutation circle merge from my left when I extend as it pass through my hand form a red armored and black color appear from my hand as it passed to the right. My body was covered with armored known as flame style, ruby mask form at my face, and a cloak attached at my thighs.

"My second name is **Kamen Rider Wizard** **Saa, show time da!**" I snapped my fingers making a clicking sound.

End of chapter 1

Author note

This is my first time writing a kamen rider crossover and writing fan fiction you could say that 10 face paladin,hawkeyeriku, Fenikkusumaru and readerk10 inspire me to as I try writing one. It was interesting to read about kamen rider enter the world of familiar of zero.

11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The wizard and phantom

"**I am kamen rider wizard"**

Every nobles in the crowd that saw me transform were utterly shock, stunned, amazed and gashed, I kind a like this feeling including Guiche who was gashed after seeing me a commoner who can use magic, that can be said with Louise and Siesta.

"His a mage!"

"But I thought only nobles can use magic!"

"But look!"

"Is he a fire element wieldier?"

Everyone was talking about me the talking snap Guiche from his faze. "This doesn't mean that you can fight well commoner" as he swing his rose wand a metal Valkyrie look like a moving metal statue raise up from the ground, this thing must be golem.

"Impressive" I chuckled and clapping sarcastically slowly to annoy him "I guess you're the type of person who prefer using toys to do your handiwork for you"

"Talk all you want commoner I will still beat you,attack" the golem started to move.

I was in my fighting stance and at the same time the rune on my hand started to shine that don't know why but I must focus thus my experience in fighting won't be a problem since I learned martial arts not just one but other types and other countries as well, I also know how to use QI you could say I was genius with a hobby of martial arts, anyway.

The golem dash towards me trying to punch at the face for the I hit knockdown, Guiche was underestimating me I dodged to the right before the fist land a blow on the face then I form a chop at my right hand.

**Rider chop **

The golem was cut clean sliced into two half to tell the truth I always wanted to say that.

Guiche jaw was dropped open when seeing his pride Valkyries golem was cut easily like paper he started to panic.

"Impossible it might be just a fluke, Then how about this" as he summon three more golems to attack me again me.

"Time for some earth vs earth I change my ring and place at the center".

**Land please**

**DO DON DO DON DO DON**

Transmutation circle form underneath me from the ground in yellow golden color going upwards changing my legs to square yellow topaz based form until my upper head. I became wizard land style, a form that more focuses on power and defense.

Everyone was more astonished that I can change to different forms and elements.

"He can use earth element!"

"That would make him a triangle class!"

"No way!"

The group of golems came rushing fast ready to tackle me I know what to do I put another ring summon

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**Defend please**

A big wall was form rise from the ground, the golems came crashing towards it with such force" I call this Valkyries crashed and dirt". The golems were just stumbled there. I punched the wall and they went flying scattered I ran straight to the nearest golem that fell I grab it and throw hard sent up in the air"

**Rider swirling throw **

The Valkyrie was sent spinning upward to the sky until it vanishes from sight. The crowd just gap to see how I easily throw the golem. Suddenly a golem came from behind I already notice and counterattack with.

**Rider punch**

As I punch hard at the chest it passed through the golem and makes a giant hole when I pulled out. When it fell it disintegrated and what remains was a rose petal. The Final golem was ready to strike me with its spear thrust towards my chest I grabbed the spear and broke it into two.

"Hei you can have it back" I throw the spear pointed tip so powerful it hit the Valkyrie head and pierce through it similar to being hit with an arrow on the head.

Guiche was starting to tremble, "then how about this" he summon eight more Valkyries golems rushed towards me again only this time with shield, sword and spear. This times his going full out not holding back just the way I like it, I change another ring.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**Bind please **

Chain raise from the ground wrap the Valkyries together in one place they can't move as they were completely sitting ducks. Time to finish this, I change to another ring

**Flame please**

Turning back to flame style and walk towards the golems counting by pointing my fingers up one, two, three. The Valkyries that I sent flying crash straight on top of the rest making what you called crash landed. They were completely looking like a pile of junk in the junkyard time to finish this Hissatsu.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**Very nice! Kick Strike! …SAIKOOO!**

Transmutation circle form underneath surrounding my right leg me I ran forward do an acrobatic jump backward like a dolphin when I reach the height I give it corkscrew drop kick at the group it exploded into a pile of junk and disintegrated back to rose petal.

Guiche lost his balance fell on the ground from explosion shock I walk straight towards him who was devastated too see one person who thought was just a commoner manage to do this.

"Give up or I give a more humiliating defeat" as I punched my fist together to scared him.

"I yield" as gauche summited his defeat

Then I do a victory pose putting my right arm at my forehead like Joseph Joestar in jojo bizarre adventure to tell another truth I kind a wish have the ability to use ripple and stand it would be fun then I power down.

Everyone cheered while others still talking about the different of my magic with there's.

I walk straight to Louise a give her smile and thumbs up.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Andrew she crossed her arms and glare"

"I can but first how about we find somewhere to sit down first"

The three of us were sitting at the table courtyard Louise was drinking her tea I was sitting facing her and Siesta was standing behind between both of us before I could explain Kirche and Tabitha came too.

"Zerbst what are you doing here you're not allowed to sit here" Louise was angry.

"Come on Louise what's wrong I'm just curious about your familiar ability".

Tabitha nodded

"No I won't allowed it" man Louise was really pissed I don't even know why those two always at each other throats they remind me of Gray and Natsu.

I intervene" Come on Louise don't be such spoiled brat, the more the merrier beside I always like to tell stories to anyone who wants to hear if not I will keep my mouth shut about wizard or I just tell Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha only", Threatening her.

Louise was even angrier when heard Andrew spoke against her words but she still wants to know about his ability and story so she just endured.

Meanwhile somewhere not far from the Tristan academy a few small black stone size like pebbles was starting to move own its own as if I was given life it started to form a being like human figure but the body was made by rocks with gray color and has two small horns on the forehead it was a ghoul a fiend that phantom use as foot soldier but these ghouls were deferent it can talk and think as the group of ghouls are headed straight towards the Tristan academy.

"Mahotsukai… despair…."

"So let me get this straight the wizardriver was given to you by an unknown person whom you called the white wizard that has the almost identical to your armored and wears a white robe. He told you that you're the only one that can stop fiends known as phantom and preventing any person that can use magic knows as gate turn into fiends or phantoms and the cycle will continue again if the phantom is not stopped". Louise reply what I said

"Pretty much assume it", I thought to myself who would believe that a toy that I bought turn into the most powerful weapon in this world and the story about the ritual Sabbath that when a gate turn into a phantom they will die that person will just be a monster wearing human skin I should keep quite I don't know how they would react that nobles who can use magic will be target by phantom and what are the chance that there's phantom here.

"I'm curious with the red armor you use during the first time" Kirche was asking.

"That was known as wizard standard form or flame style my speed, power, jump, defense, are balance but when I change to land style the yellow armor that you all saw it's attack and defense increased but my speed and jump capabilities are reduce".

Tabitha was hearing all that while reading this girl really is another Nagato yuki.

"I hardly believe it" but Louise can't deny after seeing what Andrew can do, only nobles can use magic, "Does this make you a noble?"

"No I'm no noble I was just chosen", I could just say that I was a noble who could use magic but I hate people who think they are better than others because of family name and titles like those nobles bastards.

Siesta was just looking excited at Andrew who was just like her a commoner was chosen to wield such power not for himself but for others.

Then we heard someone shouting and running when I turn look towards the entrance I saw them ghoul they were at the front entrance.

"Ghouls here ,not possible!" but if I can be wizard for a reason there might be an enemy I must defeat but that would also means phantoms are here too.

"What are those things" Louise freaked out including the others except for Tabitha. They are ghoul's phantoms food soldier this guys are easy to deal with.

**Driver on**

**Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi song **

**Flame please **

**HI HI HI HI**

A ring of flame with symbol like a transmutation circle merge from my left when I extend as it pass through my hand form a red armored and black color appear from my hand as it passed to the right. My body was covered with armored known as flame style, ruby mask form at my face, and a cloak attached at my thighs.

"This just going to be a warm up"

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**Big please **

As two transmutation circle form on both side I put my hand inside, giant hand emerge from the other side of the circle. The phantom was heading towards me I just clap my hands together them hard like flies.

"I called this hulk clap"

Then I put my fist together upwards on top of them and slam down smashing them.

" hulk smash" the attack just turn them into piled of rocks leaving just one still standing.

"Too easy I'm not even breaking a sweet".

The lone ghoul was just standing there doing nothing then it started to act strange the ghouls shattered remains that were destroy starting to attract to the lone ghoul like a magnet merging with it until it morph into something it was black in color surround it's body , ears, sharp paws, sharp teeth dog feature I know what it is hellhound phantom this is the first time I seen a ghoul morph like a yummy not possible then

That wasn't all it started to talk in English "ring mage you must die for the glory of our master".

It fire fireballs at me but I duck and run straight towards it and give kick straight to the abdomen sent it backwards. I give a right punch to the face it also counter it hitting my face at the same time **Cross counter **it knows how to fight then it grab both of my arms suddenly started to raise its body heat my arms were burning.

"Hot Hot Hot"

Then the grip was getting stronger as I was absorbing my pain

"Andrew what are you" doing Louise and the others came to see what happen

"Stay back this guy is dangerous" then it increase heat it's body more

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh now I know how inside a microwave feels like"

"You must die" hellhound said

"Sorry pooch not today" I head but hard towards his head and jump do double kick sending it flying, it stopped halfway and fire fireballs at me then I notice Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta were at the line of fire if I dodge it will hit them, without thinking I just stood there defend the attack.

**Boom** the attack hit hard causing me to send flying almost stumble down but I regain my balance Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta was shocked seeing me got hurt just to protect them.

'Oh that hurt' as I grab my chest I groaned, 'this phantom means business'

"Andrew are you alright" Louise run straight towards me including the others "I'm fine just a scratch" I need to think something fire attacks won't work if I get near it will just increase its body heat making me unable to attack without a weapon it's hard wait a minute that's it. I stood up looking at Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta.

"Kirche can you use your flame magic at the phantom"

"Why that thing use fire attack it won't work" Kirche was confused

"Just trust me I got an idea" she smiles at me.

"Flame back me up" Kirche salamander was at her side.

"Tabitha I want you to create a vortex of wind visible to the naked eye surrounding the phantom make sure no heat escape".

"Understood" Tabitha nodded.

"Louise, siesta go grab a bucket of water were taking this thing down and here's the plan….."

"Hei black and ugly I'm over here come and get me, I'm the one you want" as I draw it's attention towards me it started to chase me "yeah that's right come and get me". Kirche and Tabitha do their magic but the phantom didn't care about them.

Then we were at the fountain were I wash Louise clothes good thing I remember it started to fire fireballs I just dodged "time to cool you down"

**Water please**

**SUI SUI SUI SUI**

A transmutation circle form on my right side travels from my body to the left, diamond-shaped sapphire based form, acquiring ability to control water my speed is increase but attack, defense are weaken.

I change to water style kirche and Tabitha were amazed to see me change again

"Wow this means he can use water element". Kirche eyes were sparkling the hellhound body starting to heat up trying to grab me again.

"Siesta, Louise now" the two of them came from hiding and splash it with water causing hellhound to experience the rapid cool quickly, it's body started to crumble "chance"

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO**

I summon **bind please**

As chain of water from the fountain emerge and tangled hellhound it started to crumble more as steam rousing from the phantom body. I change another ring

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**Let's go! Rapid punch! ….SUGOIYOOO!**

Transmutation circle emerge from both of my hands my fist were covered with water hissatsu **blue turquoise overdrive** my fist move rapid fast like a machine gun hitting every part at phantom body until it explode . I win doing the victory pose.

"Wow he really defeat the fiend" Kirche said

"Andrew you were amazing" Siesta said

Nodded Tabitha

"You could have gotten your selves killed" Louise pointed at me

"You could at least say good job or thank you" sheess it's really hard to please her.

When I powered down my body suddenly felt outmost pain almost like it's ripping me from the inside and I was getting dizzy then collapse to the ground passed out.

Author note

I was thinking making some cool equipment that our main character might obtained like rift board from eureka seven, Gundam, and other things that you all can suggest?

The rapid punch ring was an idea creating different version of magic ring.

The next chapter will tell how our main character obtained the power to change to different rider and will face the most terrifying evil in the history of riders. Try and guess who it is?


	3. Chapter 3

Showa rider and hurricane style

"Wake up young rider, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

Pang

"Ouch that hurt" I rub my forehead from the pain to feel what hit me.

"You already slept too much" a voice I heard yelling at me

When I open my eyes I saw ten human figures were surrounding looking down at me wearing some costume that look quite familiar, few of them have giant round red and green eyes like mask, antenna and horns on their fore head like a bug except the green one he looks like a lizard and all of them were wearing mufflers around their necks. As I look closer I knew who they are.

Pang (the one wearing red gloves hit me again on the forehead)

"Ouch, will you stop that" I shouted back making that person stop.

"Looks like his already awake" he was enjoying this.

"What are you doing ossan" I grumble the way he hit me on the forehead reminds me of uncle from Jackie chan adventures who keeps hitting Jackie on the forehead.

"I'm not that old to be call ossan or you want another smack like ossan"

"Okay okay osa….. I mean sir can you at least tell me where am I and what is this place" as I stood up

"You're in a world between dream and reality we summon you here young rider to discuss something of great importance and your destiny" the one wearing green mask like grasshopper feature but different colors gloves and boots was the one talking to me and calling the big shot.

"Let me guess I'm involve something that would bring salvation or destruction to this world I have to take responsibilities for my action and my master Louise hold a great power within her which means she's a void mage and you all are rider from the showa era as I pointed at one of them "am I right or what" while chuckled.

"Yes", all of them nodded at me a sign that they agreed with my answer.

This is just so bizarre the TV show from the original characters series kamen rider in japan from 1971-1982 are actually standing right here surrounding me. I felt like just meet a superstar or idol at close up I even wanted to ask for their autographs and a tons of question but business come first I can tell how they just keep standing still.

I know all about them the showa rider and their Identities but I prefer reading the manga kamen rider spirit. Kamen rider no 1(Ichigo) Takeshi Hongo possessed skill, kamen rider no 2( Nigo) Hayato Ichimonji possessed strength both of them were called double riders, kamen rider V3 or version 3 (Buisuri) specifically 1's skills and 2's strength he was the first human that wanted to turn into a kaizoningen willingly for revenge, riderman Joji Yuki being called kamen rider no 4 he was sentenced to be tortured to death by being dipped into a pool of acid, which resulted in the loss of his right arm and betray DESTRON when found out that they were just using his invention for destruction, kamen rider x Keisuke Jin the first rider to use a weapon called ridol and his exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy called Special Structure that allows him to survive the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level with an artificial lung to breathe underwater, kamen rider amazon Daisuke Yamamoto the wild child is an animalistic berserker whose fighting style involves dismemberment of an opponent with his claws and fangs, kamen rider stronger Shigeru Jo uses the power of electricity that flows throughout his body and a sidekick name tackle but sacrifices herself to save Stronger from Doctor Kate , skyrider Hiroshi Tsukuba the first kamen rider that could fly also one of the most powerful Kamen Riders, having passed a survival test that involved being struck by the Rider Kicks of all his predecessors , kamen rider super-1 a rider that was design to survive in the vacuum of space without spacesuit possesses super-powered attachments called the Five Hands and martial arts, and finally kamen rider ZX (Zeecross) Ryo Murasame known as the 10th kamen rider he was the most cybernetic body out of any Kamen Rider created thus far. His body has many hidden abilities reminiscent of a ninja, including shuriken and chain-sickles, in the manga kamen rider spirit he was a design based on the previous nine riders and also the vessel for JUDO.

I heard theories and story about an alternate world that characters in the tv show were real and what they do was there daily life example like if I enter the DC world I can see superman save the day every day in 3-D, but I never imagined to see it with my own eyes you know what they say (seeing is believing). The showa era rider were known as the greatest rider using only strength and skill defeating their opponents unlike the heisei era rider they obtain power ups to level the play and there are my senpai and I should show them respect.

"I told you he knows and have to sound to polite" v3 smack no 1 back at his head

"It's the rule when approaching a person with potential" no 1 said

Like hell we could just let the kid talk how much knows first" no 2 cross his arms

"Can we just get to the point" riderman trying to focus on the situation

Koff koff no 1 cleared his throat he step forward standing right front of me I was amazed not from his height but his armor I can see war scars how he fought bravely for justice and majestic aura radiating from him" is this what feels like when approaching a hero I" thought.

"Young rider you will faced an enemy that requires the power of different riders. This monster requires different forms to defeat them if you use wizard it will not be affected like positive to positive, we will bestow you the power to become kamen rider kiva, ooo, and meteor. You only need to touch your belt and called the rider names you want but you won't obtain the powerful form of the riders like ooo putotyra combo, meteor storm, kiva emperor and including wizards dragon form you are not ready to use it. there also a side effect when changing forms your body will feel exquisite pain the same when ooo using combo but it get worst the more you change that more life threatening it will be so choose wisely".

"So in other words is like a double edge sword" typical.

"Yes not only that the rules in this world are different as you have experience it when fighting the ghoul that turn into a phantom, Andrew Anderson you mustn't always rally on the power of kamen riders but use mind and body as we have" when he said my name it gives me the willies.

"Question why can I get fourze but meteor instead"

"Because em…."

"You didn't have any spare belt" to give he nodded including the others"

"What about castle dran, arm monster and kivat are they summon the same way as the belt"

"They will come when you change your belt to kiva and kivat will act as your familiar in other words as your helper all you need to do is connect with the wizardriver to summon it the same goes as you summon the winger. The arms monster are inside castle dran will be summon same as using the kiva fuestles they will obey your command don't misuse them too much". You cannot use ooo random combo only full combo remember that.

"Can I get fang memory?"

"No"

"What about the wizarswordgun I need that to fight phantom"

"You will obtained it in due time"

"Can you at least give me some equipment that I might need and dragon form just one to use please" I pleaded.

The riders started to think and question one another if they should let this young rider obtain any equipment that he might need to use in case of something and dragon form.

"We might need to discuss first so wait", the riders went to another corner were grouping around each other and question about me I waited for 20 minutes I was already sitting on the floor then they huddle back towards me I just stand back up.

"We decided to give you this crown clown, age device, white mask and blue hairclip"

A crown clown a sword that look just like from the anime -man, age device a small device size like a compact powder use to activate gundam age, white mask that only covers upper part at eye angle and this blue rose hairclip a small plastic rose was attached to a clip which looks beautiful not that I can appreciate craftsman.

"WHAT I'm not fighting akuma, piloting a gundam in a war, wearing a mask and what am I supposed to do with this hairclip my hair is short why do I need this stuff you could give me candroid, batarang, katana or IPHONE". I shouted.

"Trust me you might need it and we allowed only one dragon form and one time use only"

"Oh man why only one for everything" I was disappointed

"Like we said you're not ready so choose wisely"

Well beggars can't be chooser I better think hard which is suitable if I chose flame dragon I get powerful fire attacks that turn those phantoms into dust, hurricane dragon allows me to fly faster with its wings, water dragon use blizzard and powerful tail attack and land dragon enable me to control gravity and slash phantom with dragon claws. It was hard to choose but I got to choose as I think harder on what would the real wizard choose? Then it hit," I choose hurricane dragon form"

"Is that your choice" no 1 question again the young rider ensures his decision

"Yes I have made my choice"

"Very well young rider please extend your hand"

I extend showing my palm hand he also did the same thing he give me two rings I took one of them looking closer it was the real deal.

"One more thing I will still say it again use it wisely"

"Oh one more thing you mustn't forget to summon dragon you need it in the upcoming battle so ensure that you try bonding with it".

"One more thing if you choose love someone will accept their feelings or would you ignore"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked doubtful.

"One more thing"

"What now" I already gotten tired with the same speech pattern

"This" pang

I woke from the strange dream like velvet room state from the game persona 3 and 4 It felt kind of weird but exciting at the same time. I looked found out that I was lying on a white covered soft comfortable bed as I look around saw other beds similar to this one table with medicine and potion, everything was clean I guess I'm at the infirmary noble style get it noble I laugh quietly it sound funny.

Then I heard a door open faced towards the sound someone came in it was Louise

"So how long I was out" I wave at her while smiling

"Baka was that's the only thing you can said I was so worried that you were dead or worst" she was crying and launched straight at me towards my chest

"I'm sorry for making worried" I patted her head never thought this bratty noble pinkette with an attitude problem actually cared maybe I should change my opinion about nobles but then again not everyone is like joestar I better observe first. I decided to get out from bed.

"What are you doing your still hurt from the fight you should rest" Louise insisted Andrew rest

"I'm fine beside I need some fresh air cooping to long in this room can make me go bonkers"

"Bonkers…" Louise was confused what he means.

"It means crazy is just an expression situation like making jokes or something like that" explaining to her

"I still don't quite get it"

Before I could explain in detail suddenly the door open again but this time another person came towards me had a long white beard and moustache along with long white hair. He was dressed in lone dark robes he almost look just like Gandalf the white from Lord of the rings.

"Headmaster Osmond" Louise said. I wasn't surprise I already knew that someone would confront me to explain about the phantom that came to academy grounds it was a matter of time the more I look at him the more my intuition tells me that this is no ordinary ossan.

_Flashback during Guiche duel _

"_Headmaster Osmond look outside isn't that __Guiche de Gramont__ dueling with a commoner shouldn't we stop them they might get hurt and it's forbidden for nobles to duel with each other "Mr. Colbert spoke in a worried tone. Mr. Colbert is the teacher of Tristan academy he was a person interested in technology trying to invent something that might be useful for this world he also has a dark secret that only the headmaster knew about it._

"_How about we bet which one of them will win I bet the commoner boy that he will win twenty franc so how about it Colbert" Osmond said with interest._

"_Headmaster Osmond shame on you for using students as a game for gambling" a woman with green hair wearing glasses same as Mr. Colbert was standing face to face with headmaster Osmond she was the headmaster secretary that helps with the academy task._

"_Come on Ms. __Longueville lighten up a bit __is not that anyone will know"_

"_The answer is still no" she was strict with the academy rules. _

_Then out of nowhere a small white mouse was running swiftly towards the headmaster it was climbing on the table and jump on the old man's palm he feed it and gently patted. _

"_So looks like Ms. __Longueville is wearing white panties I think black suits her"_

_Longueville blushed when hearing the pervert old man was discussing with his mouse about her panties__ "headmaster Osmond" as she slammed hard on the table causing the mouse to scared of her" this is sexual harassment" she was angry. _

_During the phantom attack_

"_Headmaster there's an emergency monster are attacking the academy" Mr. Colbert was panic and breathing hard_

"_Nonsense Colbert I have being headmaster for so long before you came here I never seen or heard possible a monster attack in this academy"_

"_There always a first time for everything so how about you look outside and I mean now"_

_Osmond was shocked to see a group of monster that he never seen before was at the school grounds but the most shocking was seeing young Ms.__Vallière__ familiar wasn't afraid and fighting the monster easily plus seeing how different the magic he was using without the required of a wand and chanting spell and defeated them._

Present time

"Young man I have some question only you can answer but I can wait since Ms.Vallière need some rest as she was so worried about you that she stayed by your side and tend your wounds". When hearing this I look closer at her face she was really tired with sweat and her eyes keep closing as she try to stay awake I guess nobles weren't very sturdy.

"I understand" the headmaster went out from the room waiting for my answer tomorrow.

"Come on Louise it's time for bed your need a rest"

"But I'm not tired beside you still need explaining" she yawn

"I will tell about it tomorrow so right know is better you get some rest"

I got out from bed carrying Louise in a bridal style she blushed and refuse for me to carry her but was too tired to argue so she just let me as we heading straight towards her room.

I lay her on the bed gently placing the pillow and tuck her with a blanket. When I look outside the window it was already dark

"Looks like I sleep to long I better check the equipment that the riders gave" me I walk out from her room heading straight towards the courtyard Then I saw flame who wasn't far from Louise room.

"hey there watche doing here" before I could pat suddenly it pull my jacket dragging me to another direction as if is trying to lend me somewhere I can tell if you watch the all season of lassie the dog that rescue her owners and free willy.

I was sent into a room it was dark and only candles were lighting the room I already know what this means this usually happens when a person is making a romantic atmosphere in the room before I could talk someone emerge from the darkness it was Kirche she was wearing a purple night gown I can see her panties and was also purple as she step closer towards me.

Kirche immediately order flame closed the door pinned me down on her bed pressed herself against me, making sure I could feel every curve and bounce of her breasts. "What are you doing?" I already the answer just making sure.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love " My runic name is The Ardent. Like the flame continued to burn Kirche The Ardent into Kirche The Passionate as she whisper at my ear I gulped hard you got to emit she so hot that even I'm starting to sweet I can smell how sweet her hair as I struck my face." The way you duel, fighting monster and willing take the blow to protect us what makes me love about you darling"

" But we just meet surely we could start slow first like going out or something" I'm trying to reason with her.

This is so bad in so many ways if Louise finds out she will kill me. But I know if resists she might just I try the opposite but I got try moving both of my hands slowly it was dark I couldn't see it. She started to crawl slowly inches from my face when.

"Kirche" A voice called out, we both turned to the window with a man floating outside looking mad he had short spiked brown hair" you weren't at our meeting place, and who is this man!"

"Oh Sticks" Kirche sighed for being interrupted, "We'll meet two hours from now"

"That's not what we talked about?" the man shouted probably pissed seeing me right now with her

Then she grew annoyed and took out her wand under her pillow under me and she swing her wand the candles flame form like an arrow flow directly at the window and it struck and he fell to the ground, I felt a little sorry for him but I doubt he would give up I seen people like him before very persistent.

"Friend of yours" I asked rhetorically

"Yes" she said it straight as nothing to hide" let us continue shall we It will be just you and- "

"Kirche!" The two of us turned and spotted another person floating at the window, this one with glasses, "Who is that man! I thought you and I will share a special night toge-" be he could finish she shot him down with her magic.

"Another friend of yours" I asked rhetorically again

"Yes" then she turned her attention to me, "but now it will just be you and me.

"KIRCHE!-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!-YOU SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFREIND THEN WHO IS THIS!

We turned to the window again to see three boys crowding at the window, they were torn at gazing lovingly at Kirche and shooting death glares at me they were very pissed right now. This is getting ridiculous almost like the anime shuffle. Kirche was getting really annoyed and with a snap of her fingers Flame stood up and breathes a large stream fire at the window making the three stooges fall off to the ground.

"Now where were-OH" Kirche sudden surprise was that I took her in my arms and we spun to the window with the glowing moonlight showering down on us very romantic If I can see it in a different angle, to tell the truth I couldn't see my arms so I tried grab something. Kirche was slightly surprised before turning into great satisfaction she thought I was in her grasp if I can't resists might as well tried the opposite.

"You truly are a sight to behold" I slowly whispered to her ear "you're name Kirche the passionate has truly ignited the flames inside my soul" I then placed my fingers through her hair to see her half covered face "the more I look at you closer the more I felt fear within my heart". I said turning away from Kirche's shocked expression.

"Something you fear? Oh darling my flames will never hurt you they will only warm you!" Kirche declared

" being burned is not what I fear, but you're flames of passion wither inside making me feel cold and alone, I have seen a lot of them would I also be put out?" I sighed dramatically

"Oh darling, that will never happen" "my flame will only be yours"

I never thought those movie lines actually work other reason is that I have to see that in her eyes that what she said was sincere will you- ack some pulled my collar before I could say anything.

"No I will not let this filth touch you anymore" a male voice shouted. "I won't have some other man steal away Kirche from me she needs a real man in her life, not some commoner" again with the commoner.

"Everett! Let him go this instant"

"No''he gripped my neck Tightening and making it that much harder to breathe even talk at least I know why every badass villains like to use this method; he turned his attention to me. "Begone you worm!" With a yank, he throws me out of the window and of falling to my doom

I quickly reached my pocket pull out two rings but didn't wear them not enough time since I'm pluming to my doom I just placed the ring at the belt

**Driver on**

**Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi played**

It emerge looks like it works question later Henshin

**Hurricane please **

**FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

The transmutation circle emerges below me and fall through it the bottom triangular emerald mask armour was form giving me the abilities to hover in the air. I stopped midway before hitting the ground I was pissed he thinks because he was a noble that he could sent me flying to my death. I flew towards him punch at his face hard I sent that noble flying with hurricane abilities after that I stood in front of Kirche window the moon was still showering both of it was like the scene Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare

She was gazing at me with those passion eyes, she was sincere when telling her feelings I heard she shouted my name when I was falling if not she would just ignore like that noble I sent flying.

I suddenly remember what the riders gave me

**Connect please **

I pulled out something from the circle slowly I hover towards her I took her hand and place the hairclip on her palm then I said goodnight and fly off

Kirche was just gazing andrew when seeing him fly made her heart skip it"My heart," she whispered, holding the hairclip close to her chest tightly.

Author

Sorry it took so long I'm busy with assignment and test you know what I mean

The equipment provided will increase during the stories line

Next chapter the main character will fight dragon to obtain its worthiness and change to ooo

Kivat will act as a second partner like derflinger

I'm still thinking If narutaki should show himself


	4. Chapter 4

Class in session and dueling with dragon

It was already morning everything happen last night was a big question almost like the riders foresaw this event, I wanted to ask them question but I have to knocked myself out cold first to enter the velvet room again but what are the chances that might happen anyway is better that I focus on what's in front of me right now. I was in the classroom where nobles learn how to use magic and whatsoever I was sitting beside Louise waiting for the teacher to arrive I can hear the nobles talking among themselves except Louise they just ignored her but I can hear them talking about me and the monster that I fought but I just ignored them suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind when I look back it was Kirche with Tabitha

"Good morning darling did you slept well"

"Yes" trying to avoid any question what happen last night

"Zerbst keep your filth hands from my familiar" Louise hissed

"Now now Louise I'm sure darling won't mind at all "

"No I'm sure he will mind"

Man this two really are like Gray and Natsu always argue I wish they were like megaman x and zero different but best friends but I felt a bit relieve even though Louise always looking for a fight with Kirche at least their talking to each other than teacher came to the classroom.

'Good morning students" as she greeted her students in the classroom

"Good morning Professor Chevreus" everyone greeted her back. She was an older women wore a simple dress with a cloak over it held with a simple tie and with brimmed hat.

Everyone was already seated even those two seated quietly to avoid any trouble When class was started It was educational I manage to learn the aspect of magic in this world including triangle and square classes it was like combining magic and alchemy I was the learning type of person so it was easy for me to grasp it, then the teacher unexpected called Louise

"Ms. Valliere would you kindly by demonstrating transmute these to glass if you would"

If I could use alchemy like Edward Elric I probably need five second to complete it, but what disturb me is seeing how everyone has that worried expression on their face saying this is a bad idea.

Then Kirche spoke "professor Uh, Prof. Chevreuse! You really shouldn't because she might-"

"Ms. Zerbst please be patient you get your turn after this this this is hardly a difficult spell so it won't be a problem now would you please continue Ms Valliere"

"Pst darling could you cast the stone wall here again it's urgent"

"Why is not like Louise will cause an explosion with large scale"

'Yes" Tabitha said in agreement

"Come on both of you I know you told me about it, is not like a small spell like that would happen"

"Please before it's too late!" Kirche pleaded

"Alright alright might as well do it" I was always weak to people who pleaded to me I put the ring summon

**Defend please **

A stone wall appeared everyone in the classroom saw amazement on how I created the stone wall easily without using a wand and chanting spell. Louise scowl and continue with the spell, I just stood out not covered behind the stone wall I doubt a small spell like that can cause an explosion beside the element isn't magnesium or anything flammable.

"Darling you should shield yourself with us"

"Don't worry I don't think that would be-

**BOOM**

I was sent back flying straight to the wall before I could finish when I got up I look around the entire class room was in smoke everything was black from the explosion "I'll take it back she's worst then Burt gummer" if he was here he probably would say "this girl is ticking time bomb that would start world war III or destroy those dam grabroids in a flash". When everything was clear everyone started to shout at Louise.

"It was just a little accident "Louise tries to defend herself

"You call this little"

"More like a cannon"

"This is why you're a zero"

"Yeah"

"See darling you should have listen" Kirche said

"When you were right you were right" I groaned from the explosion pain.

I don't even how respond but felt more sorry for her a noble who can use magic is more like a soldier can even fire a gun and That title isn't even suited with her, the name zero is given to the person who is known as the most powerful and dangerous like megaman zero, sub-zero, the man of miracles zero, knight of zero ,agent zero and kakugo no susume/ apocalypse zero . The way I look at it is more like a mocking for people using the name zero but as if people around here would believe the title zero wasn't just a name calling. I decided to intervene to calm the situation.

**Fix please **

Golden yellow wave aura came from the circle above the classroom started to fix everything repairing the windows, tables and chair back to normal the classroom was back before the big bang, well not everything the ring only works on not living things you could say everyone still has those bruises and black soothe on their face.

When it was over Louise was told to clean the classroom as punishment since I'm free I decided went straight to the headmaster office I knock at the door.

"Come in" a voice like an old wise man

When I enter the room I saw the glasses wearing ossan from the time Louise summon me and a woman who's her hair was green also wearing glasses.

Ah Ms. Valliere familiar have being expecting you please sit down before we begin I like to introduce this gentlemen on my side is Mr. Colbert whom you meet the other day and Ms. Longillve my secretary.

"Before we start can you just call me by my name I don't like the familiar name thing"

"Very well Mr. Anderson would explain what happen yesterday"

I think should start how I told to Louise and others about my stories. Twenty minutes later after my explaining or story they stay quiet for a while. Then the old man spoke first.

"This phantom can they be stopped "

" I don't think you should worry about that and students safety phantom have a strict rule that they cannot harm any human being for fear they might killed a gate I reassure if they did there should be panic and chaos right about now, Beside I already easily defeated them and I doubt they would come here to attack again even they did I will defend this place you have my word as a rider"

"Very well young man I believe your word if there's anything you need to ask don't hesitate to talk with me"

"Thank you headmaster Osmond"

"Please just call me Osmond oh before you go what you do think of the Ms. Longillve rack size"

I was confused but just answer" c cup I think?"

"Actually is d cup and her color today is blue" he chuckled

Longillve flustered but holding her anger not to be frustrated in a presence of an outsider

I shrugged for a moment this ossan turn out to be a pervert but where's the fun in that if the school is way too serious as walk straight out the door.

"Headmaster should we tell him about it" Mr. Colbert whisper at the headmaster ear, "not yet we just let him come here for answers first, the boy needs time to adjust first about his surrounding and notice about it "

As I walk at the courtyard for some fresh air you got to emit the air here is clean then on earth what you will expect a planet where there's no technology and primitive. My stomach was grumbling for grub I forgot to eat breakfast again" in time like this someone would came and offer something to eat what are the chance that could happen" I muttered quietly

"Sir Andrew are hungry again?"

When I turn towards the voice it was Siesta I never thought it could happen "yes I didn't eat breakfast again ha ha ha ha" I laughed rubbing back of my head.

"Then please come with me" I decided to follow her

"Our sword is here"

I was in the kitchen behind the academy there were five people they were looking at me with joy while I was eating a pot of stew with bread.

"This is Marteau his the chief of this place who cooks for the nobles" Siesta showing to me a person wearing an apron and chief hat.

"Thank you for the food but why do you call me our sword?" I question about it

"You were the only person that has ever stood against a noble siesta told us everything including the part you were a mage like those nobles but different"

"I don't like to be called a mage just called me wizard beside I don't like those stuck up nobles who just using their titles and magic if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask".

"You really are a good person" as he tried to hug me

"I just do what I think is right that's all" trying to keep him away from me

Siesta just gaze Andrew how different he was even though he can use magic but wasn't like those snobbish nobles who just use their name and power for their selfish reason.

After lunch Louise was already finish cleaning the classroom looking for me in a very bad mood like someone told you to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush.

"Where have you being Andrew I have to clean up on my own you suppose to help me as my familiar"

"I did didn't I fix the classroom and don't forget that the headmaster called me yesterday remember" trying to explain her to avoid any argument that I hate but before that.

"Louise do you know any place isolated that has nobody know at all"

"Why?" she asked

"I'm trying to do something but it may dangerous doing it here"

She started to think remembering any place she might know then it hit her "I know the place its pretty far and the horses are occupied right now"

"Don't worry I have something way much better than a horse and it's faster on the road

She didn't believe what Andrew said there is no animal faster when travelling on the road and it's much faster if travel in the sky with a dragon.

**Connect please**

I pull out the The Machine Winger or Winger the full sized motocross Honda CRF250R off road bike equipped with liquid-cooled, single-cylinder four-stroke engines. Louise was astonished never seen a carriage that has two wheels on it with handle at the front head she could believe that this thing can run without any horse to pull it I pull out two helmets for safety

"Here put this on"

"No my hair will get messy"

"Put it on Louise it's dangerous or you will go bald if not put on when riding winger" she panicked and grab it I figure that would scare her and is better be safe than sorry.

"Alright but when we get back you're going to comb my hair back the way it was" putting the helmet on.

"I will, Hold tight a never let go" as I started the engine spinning the handle the engine roars like the beast just the way I like.

Louise then pointed the places that were going "then let's roll out" as the bike zoom towards our destination leaving a trail of dust.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria in Tristain academy

A redhead was sitting with another bluenette at the cafeteria "Oh Tabitha I'm in love right now with someone this person is different his more of a man than anyone I gone out before and skill full in magic" Kirche talk about Andrew in a cheerful manner.

Tabitha nodded agreement she knows who Kirche mentioned during the class when she mentioned the word darling towards Andrew Anderson it didn't need a genius to figure it out.

"The way he wore that red armor with flames ignite my flaming soul with passion but I didn't find darling anywhere last I've seen him was going into the headmaster office and that's all do you know any place he might have gone to Tabitha?"

"Oh if you're looking for that familiar his with Louise going somewhere heading north I think" Guiche said while carrying his tray with food.

"In that case lets followed them Tabitha"

"okay" Tabitha reply

"Can I come too?"

When we arrived it was at the lake it was beautiful flowers were growing everywhere, the sun was reflecting the water and green trees and grass it was paradise like Eden I was amazed that this pinkette actually know a nice place like this. She was still dizzy with the whole riding bike thing holding me too tight it felts like I need a crowbar to free her grip.

"I never again riding that thing you call bike" as she got off

"Come on we got here faster and beside what is this place?"

"This place is called Lagdorian Lake is a sacred place that a water spirit reside here not everyone would come here fear for the spirit wrath" Louise explain to me the short version.

"I better get started Louise could move a way bit far it could be dangerous"

"Alright" as she moved ten feet from me curious what I was about to do

**Connect please Kivat **

I pulled out a small mechanical bat with big red eyes, it has gold fang and his face was completely gold flying around me happily then it spoke in a happy tone towards me while spinning like a butterfly.

"Hello I'm Kivat the third you must be my partner pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure all mine Kivat"

Louise was just staring at the golden metallic looking bat thinking that this small things that Andrew fear.

"Andrew what's that thing flying around?" Louise was curious about it.

"Oh this is Kivat you can think him as my familiar but I like him to be called my partner don't worry he won't bite" reassuring to Louise.

Kivat started to fly around Louise glace at her from top to bottom then he rested on my shoulder" so who is this girl Andrew?" pointing at Louise with his right wing "This person is my master she summon me here same as I summon you"

Louise then crossed her arms with pride and a smirk showing the small bat whose boss "are you kidding Andrew this little girl is your master she's more like a brat, short, body like a kid and her neck is not long at all Kivat didn't take a moment to insult her.

When Louise heard this she got very angry "how dare you insolence familiar for insulting a noble know your place" she pulled her wand aiming at kivat ready to cast a spell on him as punishment.

"Wait Louise please calm down is not like kivat saying it all truthfully he might still be dizzy from the summoning like you summon me " I'm trying to avoid another big bang.

"What are you talking about what I said is the truth every last word" Louise couldn't stand the insult anymore as fuel was added to the fire she started to chant her spell.

"Kivat I don't think you shouldn't talk to her like that again" when what's about to happen I stand still embracing for it to happen.

"Why are so afraid of her" Kivat was confused" not her her magic that's what I'm afraid of "

'I don't believe it" Kivat said

"action speak louder than words Kivat" fireball she shouted" at the same time I muttered "bad day" then I was engulfed with light like those anime scene when the main character standing still then an explosion happen sending him flying like Tomoki from Sora no Otoshimono or katsura from Gintama. Few minutes later everything in the area limited to Louise spell was toasted with black smoke my clothes were covered in dirt again Kivat fainted on the ground near me with his eyes spinning from the shock she was also covered in dirt too" Louise you did it again"

"Urasai it's his fault, Andrew fix my clothes again"

"Sorry Louise I can't I need all the energy I have"

" why not" she question my answer

"Summoning requires mana unlike you I need more than usual" I took out a whisky metallic bottle and drink, it contains fruit juice to replenish my mana I have Marteau made for me unlike Haruto who eat donuts to replenish mana I prefer donuts with coffee. I started to felt the needs of mana when eating something sweet. " I'm going to summon another familiar only this time is more dangerous so stay back and don't try any spell this guy or insult he won't tolerate it" I warn her because she's the hothead tsundere type of person that won't hesitate to insult anyone.

Louise wasn't satisfied with Andrew answer she thought that this other familiar will be nothing more like kivat.

Then out of nowhere I heard a familiar voice when look up I saw a blue dragon in the sky flying it was Slyphid which means she's here too oh brother. The dragon landed right in front of us but didn't expected Guiche would also tag along coming here I thought he probably flirting with other girl right now at the academy.

"Zerbst what are you doing here this is my private place" oh man this again not I'm complaining the whole rival friendly talk but can those two at least stop even for one day. I smacked my face and slide down.

"Oh I just wanted to meet darling that's all "as she grabbed my arms letting me feel her chest Louise was frustrated I can see her dark aura emerging and her hair floating like medusa I decided to break the moment

"So why are you here" I question her

"I was curious on what you were doing here darling?"

"I was doing something, before that why you are even here Guiche?"

"Oh I was just helping this two lovely ladies were you went" as he sniff the rose like a bishonen

"Curious" Tabitha answered

"So how did you find us?"

"That was easy we saw a big explosion and only one person can cause it"

"That figures"

I sighed" can you all please move somewhere safe please I'm about to do something very dangerous''. They were puzzled what could he be doing right now.

"Oh and here take care of kivat" as I pass him to Kirche if I gave to Louise she might do something to him, Tabitha would just continue reading and use him as book marker but I trust her and Guiche probably arrange him with roses. Kirche was satisfied happy" oh darling you won't have to worry I will take good care of it'' as she hold kivat between her chest "maybe I should have given him to Tabitha instead"

**Driver on **

**Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi, Shabadoobi Touch to Henshi**

Henshin as I do black pose transmutation circle emerge from the front this time I kind want to let it feel like kamen rider blade for once I ran towards it passed through me I became kamen rider wizard flame style I put another ring to summon the beast.

**Dragon rise please**

The transmutation circle appear at the sky as a dragon emerge with metallic body with black, gold and silver color below his chest and forehead embedded was a red ruby it gave aloud growl like thunder that almost reach the heavens like a yasha for me is almost like Godzilla went berserk rampaging Tokyo and fighting mech Godzilla man I like that movie especially the kind hearted Mothra that sometimes help Godzilla and protect humanity.

The others were frighten seeing a dragon that is bigger and fierce than Slyphid it started to circle to view it's surrounding area then it came towards me I wasn't scared but amazed to see this dragon up close then it spoke "you must be my master that I was told to serve" it can talk" as everyone was shock.

"Yes my name is Andrew Anderson also known as kamen rider wizard but I don't think you would obey me"

"That is correct you must earn my respect first prove you are worth to use me then duel with me if I lose my power is yours for the taking but if I win your body will be mine do you accept the term". That figures after all it's still a phantom no surprise even how majestic it looks like "yes I accept" I agreed with the terms

"What!" both Louise and Kirche" spoke at the same time

"Andrew are you crazy that's a dragon different from slyphid in so many levels"

"She's right darling you get killed" for once those two agreed on something

Yeah even I'm starting to shake Guiche said

"Dangerous" Tabitha said in a worried emotionless tone closing her book

"Don't worry beside I never back down a duel it's something I put my pride on the line if I don't I'm nothing more than a coward and Won't get stronger" I clenched my fist hard Louise then started to remember Andrew duel with Guiche "_When a person challenge a duel I will accept"_ I showed my fist Louise knew what I mean so she punch softly Kirche puzzled what Louise was doing but just followed including Tabitha and Guiche

"Darling what was that?"

"Yeah even I want to know?"

"Indeed?"

"This is the sign of friendship and confidence from where I came" I explain and they smiled understood what I mean then I walk towards dragon ready to faced it with a gritted smile in my masked I always have a tenacious fighting powerful opponents it makes my blood boil and felt thrill even it will end my life but I don't why I have this feeling but, if I can remember was my first fight during middle school that I felt this way but I prefer to keep it to myself from everyone.

"So are you ready young rider"

"Yes"

"Then it's show time'' I snapped my fingers, ''come on" as I dashed straight towards it started to breath fire but I just dogged as I got near I summon big as two giant hands grab him trying to pinned him down but it easily shake of then swing its tail sent me flying "man this guy is though now I know why Haruto had a bad time dealing with it". Then tried to grab me with its teeth but I manage to dive in the lake.

**SUI SUI SUI SUI**

I change to Water style as I glide on water like a ballerina on ice if there was an Olympic match here I probably get three tens skating on water then it fly chasing me on the lake started to shot fireballs at me that easily I dodged by jumping and gliding I never thought force watching ballerina anime princess tutu help but still I hate that show I put another ring

**Bind please**

Chain made from water rose from the lake binding the dragon halt it's movement for the moment it gives me time I change another ring and attack. Dragons are powerful but slow which is why stopping its movement and wings is the best course of action the reason I bait him chasing me.

**Hurricane please**

**FU FU FU FU**

I jump on the transmutation circle appear above my head transforms me to hurricane style at the same time I hover high enough aiming straight at the dragons back I change ring

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**Let's go! Rapid punch! ….SUGOIYOOO!**

I focus all my energy making both of my fist glowing green aiming for one point at the dragon I dash downward straight fast aiming at it's back "eat this lizard face **emerald green overdrive" **when my fist reach the surface with a sound

**Tong**

"Ouch" I scream after hitting the metallic surface of his body" what are made of andimantium" a groaned from the pain then it lose the bind and grab me from its mouth when I lose my balance trying to crush me I gritted my teeth endured the pain as the sharp teeth like great white shark. The armor started to crumble duh the hurricane style defense is lower I'm sitting ducks right now.

Everyone gasped when Andrew was in the dragons mouth Louise started to panic, Kirche holding tight kivat at her chest, Tabitha continue watching without a word and Guiche started shake even more he never thought this person who defeated him would dare challenge a dragon even he would turn coward when facing a dragon.

I started to lose conscious from the crushing pain" only one chance" I never tested it before yet but is do or die I touched my belt and shout "ooo gatakiriba combo" then suddenly bright green light emerge from my body causing the dragon lose its grip three round image bug motive appear the top part was kuwagata/ beetle the middle part kamakiri/pray mantis and bottom part batta/ grasshopper not only that the driver change to ooo driver it change me into kamen rider ooo gatakiriba combo "OH YEAH" then the BGM **Gotta keep it real** was also played'' nice'' I shouted with joy that cause electrical generate from my horns to shock dragon. He open its mouth with that I use the batta legs to jump higher on his back again but this time I have the advantage then I multiple myself **kage bushin no jitsu** creating clone of my self s grabbing each other until turning into a human net take this" **body slam banzai"** dragon could escape and got caught I multiply more to increase the weight and we crash landed. I started to pin him down and grabbing his wing giving no chance of escape and flight.

'Say uncle dragon I win'

"I still can fight" it wiggles more violent to escape from my clutches

In that case I multiply more crashing him but at the same time I started to feel exhausted and pain "I'm reaching my limit better wrap this up" I stand up took the o scanner slide at the driver **scanning charge** half of my clones jump high and other half pinned him down then aiming again kick his back

hissatsu **"Mushi hundreds kicks" **ashundreds of clones keep hitting dragons back at the same spot until exploded

"grahhh" the dragon cried in pain from the explosion when everything was clear from the smoke he just stumble down I decided to do the Joseph Joestar and do the moon walk victory pose.

The spectator were jaw dropped seeing how Andrew change into something like an insect armored thing and capable to multiply himself like an army and defeated dragon single handled.

Everyone was just staring without a word is it because of the defeated dragon or the moon walking dancing that I don't know when it's over I power down. Kirche leaped at me making me caught her almost causing me to lose my balance.

''Darling you were incredible including the part you change something else as Kirche praised

''Zerbst I told before'' Louise hissed

'Wow you really defeated a dragon' Guiche was amazed.

"Indeed" Tabitha said.

Then suddenly dragon awoke then faced me "you have won the duel Andrew Anderson, my powers and serves belongs to you my master before we discuss anymore I would like to talk to my master alone you three please leave here''.

"No you can't make me his hurt and needs treatment and explain about what he just do and beside since his my familiar which means you must obey me too " Louise was still worried about Andrew condition but could say out loud with feelings.

"Yeah he should rest first" Kirche said along with Louise.

Dragon felt annoyed with the bratty pinkette showing that she could control him then he roars so loud opening his mouth face to face at Louise until she turned pale white and fainted at the spot.

(Now that's one way to shut someone up)

"Anyone else wants to test my patient" dragon threaten the others by glaring at them with those fierce glowing eyes.

"No I'm good I see you at the academy darling and rest well"

"Yes" Tabitha said

"I need to attend my date with Montmorency" I carried the fainted Louise and put her on Slyphid carefully.

"Kirche can you do me a favor helping put Louise on her bed back to her room at the dorm"

"Sure anything for you darling.." I can tell she was sincere at the same time was afraid of dragon I doubt she would ask something in return like asking out on a date or something because this type of situation I've seen so many times in movies, drama and anime.

"Then I see you guys later" as they fly off towards Tristain academy riding on the blue dragon.

When they were gone I felt down my knees on the ground from the strained pain when using combo just like they said the pain is intense if I didn't done any training I probably be unconscious right about now

"I should thank you for that I don't want them worried about me" I knew what dragon was doing it's as if we were connected or something is like he can read my emotions including me it must be a connection with phantom but I didn't even fall to despair or even experience the ritual Sabbath but like the riders said the rules have change since I came here, I was still enduring the pain.

"I know about the side effects" dragon said

"Yeah me too" kivat was awake flew from Kirche clutches

"Kivat I know you were very happy around those jugs weren't you" I gave him a sly smile

Kivat blushed and then his cheeks turning red "they were big and her neck was long" praising Kirche body it seems kivat was her type

"Anyway looks the two of you are my are partners" both of them nodded at the same time "The name dragon is to obvious I think I called you Rex I always wanted a pet lizard name Rex" I said with joy

"Your command is my command to obey but I prefer if you don't compare me with a lizard I maybe a dragon under your command even I want some respect"

"Sorry about that" same time I smiled, I got two allies that I can count on by my side when fighting those monster I know that I can't alone all the time sometimes we need backup in this situation and I confident that we can pull it through as the sun set from the horizon beginning a new day for tomorrow.

Unknown somewhere two beings notice the event and were watching the fight it was interesting however one of them were interested with the rider abilities one was from the lake knew about the riders while the other one was in the forest hiding in the shadow was going to inform his comrade about this incident.

Author notes

Is not easy when writing when you told to help with some work so my fiction would take some times

Kakugo no susume(onward)/ apocalypse zero is a manga written by Takayuki Yamaguchi also written shigurui. The manga was pretty hard core with violence, and gore almost same standard like berserk manga it also has two ova episode. The armoured he wears was badass was also called zero which is why he name himself zero which make look like a black rider like casshern whose colours scheme is white. You can say his the hero in black in apocalypse zero while casshern was the villain in white in casshern any of you interested with apocalypse zero type this ** watch?v=BxwUK0OcSTA**** for the cool MAD **

The helmet is the same method when the ridervedor transform into a bike the helmet was included so no surprise if the bike was summon included with helmets for safety

The next chapter the main character will finally obtained a wizarswordgun and some new items from the riders as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I manage to write it in due time and I would like to thank the readers who are still supporting even though I haven't post it a long time well it can't be helped when you have work and assignment to do so here the chapter.

NoThoughtWriter : I decided to use the technique from Jojo bizarre adventure when watching the 2012 anime it was much better than the manga but the anime was over before they could show the stardust crusaders arc including the famous stand scene so I thought to myself why not use the overdrive technique in the fanfiction.

A chatter sword and onore dikeido

It was already morning I'm riding on a horse with this pinkette towards Tristain, if you're wondering why were going to the city at this hour well she.

"Louise we could just use winger"

"The answer is still no I hate riding that thing it's uncivilised"

"Look who's talking "I signed in defeat anyway this all started what happen yesterday.

_Flash back_

_After the battle with Rex I'm already sitting in front between my legs in including kivat sitting on the floor next to me with his wings on the floor while we were facing Louise who was still sitting on top of her bed after waking up from the shock she just keep staring at me I guess she's pissed right now is it about Gatakiriba combo that I didn't mention or just her pride got broken._

"_Louise could you at least let me sleep I'm tired from the fight beside it's already late I don't even care if I have to sleep on the floor tonight". As my body still ache from the transformation._

"_Yeah Louise even I want to rest to"_

_She just glare Kivat with powerful killing intent "then again maybe later" the bat went quiet I guess she still mad about the brat word._

_The she spoke but still won't stop glaring at me "Andrew unless you tell me about that you won't get any sleep and by the way why are you three in my room". As she look at Kirche who was sitting on the chair, Tabitha reading her book next to her and Guiche standing near the window looking outside sniffing a rose flower._

"_We were also curious on how darling was able to make duplicate of himself and overpower that dragon beside that we help tuck you in bed when you were out cold Louise so you don't have to be mean" Kirche said softly._

"_Even I'm impressed you got to admit Louise even I won't stand a chance against it even if I summon all my bronze Valkyries and survive"._

"_Indeed" Tabitha reply while reading a book_

_Louise just went staring at them a give a huff then went back glaring towards her familiar" well talk"._

"_If I explain to you would you let me sleep?"_

"_Fine, yes you can" then everyone in the room came nearer to hear my explanation including Tabitha as she closed her book._

"_That form that you all saw earlier is called Gatakiriba combo also known as the strongest combo that can be used by Kamen rider ooo"._

"_Kamen rider ooo are saying they are others like you" Guiche was questioning me_

"_Yes, they are others like we all have different names like Kamen rider Decade, Kamen rider Fourze, Kamen rider Ryuki, Kamen rider blade and many more._

"_What's with the Kamen rider for every name for all of you it sounded silly" Louise profound _

"_It maybe to you but to us it's the most honourable title to called Kamen rider it apply the same as you all calling yourself a noble and runic name that I heard"._

"_What are Kamen riders?" Tabitha said in a motionless tone._

"_Kamen riders are allies of justice that protects humanity from any treat like those phantoms and ghoul I fought before the word Kamen means mask which is why when we transform we always engulfed or covered from head to toe with armorer and the word rider we always ride on our vehicle"_

"_So you guys are like knights protecting the people that's amazing darling"_

"_You could say that but we fight on our own without any authorities and no one to command but ourselves you can describe us like a vigilante group who fight for the people and not for honour or glory. The ones who became riders are usually commoner and nobles who are chosen but usually commoner like myself became riders."_

"_What are telling me that a commoner can become Kamen riders that's absurd only people like us nobles who can use magic are qualified are you telling me that this Kamen riders can wield such power". Louise didn't like the answer it also shock the others in the room but Kivat still remain quiet_

"_Well of course because it's our duty that was given a wise man once told great powers comes great responsibilities. But not all riders are allied of justice"._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We called them dark riders and rogue riders, dark riders are riders who only killed innocent people for fun and they even won't hesitate to kill other riders for power and lust in our deaths. Rogue riders are no enemy or allies they fight on their own reason no matter its rider or monster or anyone you can say they only exist to fight."_

"_The first dark rider was Shadow Moon his real name is Nobuhiko Akizuki who was given the power as the next century king along with his step brother Kotaro Minami but unlike Nobuhiko, Kotaro follow a different path for peace and justice he called himself as Kamen rider black rather than black sun"._

"_But why didn't Shadow Moon use that title"_

"_He thinks that title will make him weak just like his brothers for him human are nothing more than insect that needs to exterminate. But there was one rider he was the worst his name is Takeshi Asakura known as Kamen rider Ouja he killed his entire family at the age 13 just because they were annoying not only that he killed other riders for fun without any mercy and innocent people._

_Everyone was shocked and shudder they went quiet when heard about him well can you blame them that guy is dangerous as the Joker. They thought that riders are like knights who serve and protect the people, nobles and kingdom but they are always knights being corrupted because of power Louise started to think what Andrew said after all they are nobles who are so corrupted with power and misuse their authority not even the princess knows about it._

"_But why did he obtained that kind of power even he was purely insane and evil"._

"_The guy was compatible with the rider powers and he stole it from another rider killed him in cold blood' (of course that was a lie kanzaki was the one who give Asakura the deck he was the perfect rider hunter for the rider war that must be completed in due time for his plan beside that I think it's better they don't know about the rider war because it's complicated to explain and I'm tired already) _

"_You don't have to worry about him rest assure Kamen Rider Femme defeated him long ago"._

_Everyone felt relieve a bit after hearing that "Femme that sound like a female name are their female riders". Guiche ask?_

"_Yes they are female riders who wanted to become Kamen Riders and not to mention she was the first Female rider"._

"_I see these female riders must be beautiful like a flower" (that's when you're wrong Guiche this women won't hesitate beat you up for flirting with them especially Yuri former IXA user)_

"_Wow that means one of us can become a Kamen rider just like you darling and if I become a rider I can be with darling too". Kirche spoke with excitement and thinking various thing about Andrew._

"_Kirche he is my familiar and you're not allowed to go near him without my permision"._

"_But Louise hearing that story just making your familiar more mystery and intrigued "_

"_The answer still no"_

_Before those two could argue anymore a loud tapping sound was heard it was a sound off a staff hitting on the wooden floor loud enough to make everyone in the room quiet in an instant "quite" as Tabitha gives everyone a warning letting a very cold ice queen aura surrounding her "Continue". _

"_Actually the answer is yes and no because only a person who can be compatible or chosen by the riders equipment, belt and devices can wield such power if not the circumstances is death theirs was one person who wasn't compatible force use it he turn to dust after the transformation so it's better that none of you try anything funny so now can I sleep"._

"_Ah that's no fun" Kirche signed _

"_Last question then you can sleep beside gatar or whatever it is there any other forms you can use". Louise said_

"_Yes I can change to other forms form example like wizard he has the four elements same as your magic fire, water, earth and air, the ooo has six combo including gatakiriba but I won't mention their names it would ruin the surprise and also I still have two more rider forms"._

_Louse just growl she didn't like what answer Andrew gave it picks more curiosity of him but then again it's getting late she decided it's better to absorb that knowledge about riders and think about how to help him since his fight with dragon was already life threatening he needed a weapon for support and doubt that small bat will be any help except that dragon._

"_Listen Andrew Tomorrow is the day of void it's decided were going to buy you a sword "._

"_Why, I manage to defeat my adversary many times"._

"_No, what if any enemy you fought could be too powerful"._

"_She, has point their" Kivat said quietly avoiding eye contact._

"_I just think you need something to help you be grateful because I'm buying it for your need that doesn't mean am I concern about your safety". _

"_Jeez thanks Louise and can I sleep now please"._

"_Yes you can"_

"_Thank you", with one phrase that I collapsed behind my back and sleep on the floor without any hesitation along with Kivat._

"_Well it has being interesting learning about darling but it's getting late so were off to bed lets go Tabitha" as both of them head towards the door including Guiche who just followed" you got to admit Louise even I'm more curious about your familiar". _

End of flashback

While we were still riding slowly on the horse towards the city Louise suddenly broke the silence

"Why did you let your dragon outside with the other familiars but I'm glad that annoying bat didn't come"

"I just wanted Rex feel comfortable with the surrounding rather than always stays in the dimension pocket all the time and making friends after all his my partner and Kivat is sleeping soundly he is a nocturnal animal sort off".

"Dimension pockets what's that?"

"Think as a room that you can put your stuff there but I'm the only who can access it".

"Huh sound stupid why don't you just build a larger room".

"This gone be a long day". I sighed

At Tristan academy grounds

Rex was lazing laying on the ground sunbathing few of the nobles who just saw him were scared not just because he looks metallic and armoured like a wyvern but they don't know who it belongs too and fear that it might be a willed dragon that attacks if disturbed. But Rex didn't care at all like all normal cold blooded creature lazing in the sun is more enjoyable then hearing gossip then suddenly two familiar's came towards him not afraid at all one was Slyphid Tabitha familiar and the other one is Flame Kirche familiar he glare at them then Slyphid spoke.

Kyui kyui (who are you sir)

Rex didn't spoke because Andrew told him to kept a low profile so he told him speak dragon language or telepath to avoid any shock from the noble students.

"My name is Rex a name my master gave me and you must be Slyphid my master told me about you being a wind dragon and also you too Flame a salamander."

Kyuryu(Yes) Flame reply

Kyui kyui( "Are you a familiar like us bond by our master")

"Yes I am bond with my master Andrew Anderson also known as Kamen rider wizard but unlike you all if my master dies I will die too".

Kyui kyui ("Why we never heard about such thing")

"It's a bit complicated but I'm more curious on why you two aren't afraid of me other familiars ran straight towards their master when they saw me'. Rex showed those two the students familiars stay close to their master still clinging with fear ".)

Kyui kyui ("We saw your master he was a nice person so we thought you might be like him")

Rex laugh slowly" both you are strange" with that Rex became friends with Slyphid and Flame.

Tristain city

We arrive at Tristain city you got to admit is like any normal city except with the 19 century background and dozens of people come and go the buildings were made from wood and stone this reminds me that tour with my family at the castle Edinburgh in Scotland. Where we sightseeing the medieval town and village they try to remake what what's it look like during that time and another tour the Kyoto historical place and dress up in a shinsengumi clothes or cosplay for an event man that was fun and humiliating at the same time. Both of us were walking looking for a weapon shop but we stand out more as people keep staring at us my guess seeing Louise a noble walking at the more commoner section of the city but I prefer the word downtown anyway while we were walking a heard strange sound something almost like a vibrating metal but not like a siren warning when mirror monster attacks.

"Louise did you hear that"

"What I didn't hear anything" Louise look confused

But the sound was getting stronger as we walk forward this must be what the riders were saying".

_Flashback in the dream_

_I'm back to the velvet room only this time the scene was different and place I'm standing was a flower field with green grass and clear blue skies "now this more relaxing talk about paradise"._

"_I'm glad you enjoy it kamen rider 1 appear including x, amazon, sky rider and super-1 congratulation for winning the battle and taming dragon". _

"_Ah jeez thanks guys but where the others are"._

"_They got things to do right now"._

"_Yeah you did great shonen" x gives thumbs up._

"_Remember use that power to protect" Super-1 said._

"_I succeeded in taming dragon so now can I the obtain the swordgun"_

"_Yes you can but not here you will know when you heard the sound"_

"_What sound?"_

"_You will now when you hear it, now then time is of the essence this will be our last meeting in your dream so the next time you sleep it will be normal if you're going to say why we can't always guide you as a fellow rider it is your task to uphold that name and duty just like your predecessor and this is something we give you in time off needs before we go". Kamen rider no 1 extend his right arm the image odd an electric switch, guitar, iPod 5 player and a board are shown _

"_Seriously the items are getting lamer by the dream I'm having"._

"_So you don't want it then in that case I just gave it to anyone here"._

"_No no no what I meant that it's nice especially the guitar"._

"_Glad you like it"._

"_With that it's settle as time for us to depart till we meet again Andrew Anderson ,good luck, and may the force be with you and god speed love._

"_You know that quotes was from the Star Wars movie and the god speed love word is from the movie title Kamen Rider Kabuto"._

"_I know I just wanted try saying it" _

"_I sighed even senpai can make a joke"_

"_Then everything went white the next thing I woke up it was already morning and we were ready to go to Tristain after I woke her up first"._

Inside the weapon shop

She went inside first then I followed behind her in the weapon shop man you got to admit this shop has all kind of weapons like swords, axe, bows, shield and spear but the one I'm looking for is the sound I'm hearing as I look around Louise was greeted by her appearance.

"Hello Miss noble what I can do for you" a shopkeeper greeted her.

"I'm looking for a sword for my servant here to defend himself" as she denied that this person was her familiar in contract.

"Ah please wait for a moment I just got the thing after looking around the place he came with a sword the sword was looking so shining with gold it was like a broad sword "this blade is made from the finest mage and alchemist you can gather".

Louise eyes widened with the sword appearance

"How much".

"For you miss noble 1000 francs".

"That's too expensive but let me think first".

I just ignored as look around searching for that sound that I kept hearing then I spotted an old sword it look a bit rusted and wasn't short like a knife but I can tell that this sword for a long time wasn't being use and was hanging on the pillar then it spoke which startled me including Louise.

"Hey little girl that sword is not worth it"

"Derflinger you should just be quiet your ruining my business"

"Maybe if you aren't selling them cheap sword"

"If you continue I will melt you for scrap"

"Bite me"

Then It pick my interest a talking sword as I got closer to the old rusty sword and touch the sound stop and my rune on my left hand was glowing I decided to take this sword instant.

"I like this sword how about it Louise"

"What are you really going to buy that junk?" as she trying to object.

"Hei little girl I'm more powerful and worth than you think".

"So how much for it" I asked.

"Lets see I give you 50 for that scrap".

"Deal so how about it Louise".

Louise want's to argue but her pride as a noble can't take back just got her but satisfied a bit that it save her more money " All right if it makes you happy" as she pays the shopkeeper.

"Thank you for your patronage".

"So what's your name partner?".

"Andrew Anderson is a pleasure to meet you derf don't mind if I called you derf"?

"The pleasure all mine" as I put the sword at my waist.

"So who's the little pink hair girl" derflinger asking about Louise.

"She's my master in a weird way I suppose".

"I can't hardly believe because you look more like a nice guy than her".

"Oh that's just great now I'm going to have two annoying things in my room Louise growled in irritation about the situation .

"The more the merrier I suppose"

"So how about we go buy some clothes since were already here".

"Why I already bought you a sword".

"You don't expect me to wear the same thing every day with this outfit even I need to wash it".

"Fine only clothes but that's all you can get from me"

"Thank you master" as said in a sarcasm tone

Unknown somewhere two people were watching them from afar to avoid detection especially the pinkette one it was Tabitha and Kirche as the followed the group only waiting the time to make their appearance.

Flashback at the academy 40 minutes earlier inside Tabitha room

"_Tabitha Louise is already gone with darling this morning about buying him a sword and I'm bored already" Kirche was just sitting on the bed while Tabitha reading her book while looking outside the window that intrigued her was when Andrews familiar talking to Slyphid and Flame in a friendly manner._

"_So how about this we followed them to Tristain and look on what darling was doing it'll be fun"._

Tabitha just nodded in agreement

As both of us were walking I just follow her to a place she knows where to get the best clothes to be tailored made then I notice a very familiar figure sitting outside the cafe drinking tea this person was wearing a brown light colour beige long coat and beige hat not only that he stand out just like wearing something that we called normal clothes I told Louise to wait first I decide to see if its him.

Louise didn't like when Andrew order her so she decided to follow him and question why he was walking towards a strange guy does he know him?

I sited down front of him looking straight at his face he was a man between 30-40 years old wearing glasses he was reading a French novel book and drinking a cup of tea like a gentlemen putting his pinkie finger underneath the cup

"Narutaki I presume"

"Yes," as he smile putting the cup down" you must be the anomaly rider that I heard about" while drinking his tea "So aren't you going to strike me down like all riders would do"

"No I'm a more civilise person even I like fighting there something even I want to know the question is why are you even here you four eyed obsessed freak and how about we speak in English I don't want any one hearing our conversation especially her" I pointed towards Louise who was just sited next to me order a cup of tea "

Louise found out this person was strange indeed and look like commoner but she also felt a strange feeling that this person is emitting a noble aura but also she feel like something was not right when nearing him it was like being close to her mother but worst.

"Very well then the reason I'm here is that I heard about you the rider with the power to change to different riders but different than decade. Not only that phantom are also appearing here it seems like this world is changing the rider rules as well as you may have notice on way a single weak ghoul turn into a phantom without a gate"

"Your point Mr obvious"

"I'm just saying you might be the vessels for a person or a thing you should know beside decade there was another one rider who could that"

When I started to think only one word come out of my mouth "Judo"

"Yes he might come back after all he is the real Great Leader"

"Why his dead"

"Maybe maybe not"

"Enough with the riddles tell me your reason here this place didn't have any riders until I came here and beside that I'm just a regular 18 year old average guy who just came here at the wrong place and wrong time not that I'm complaining" I was frustrated because I want answers.

"Decade will come"

"What did you say?"

"Decade will come here but during the day turn to night as a bonus other riders will come as well you should know what this means"

"The Rider War" was the only answer I know in other words all riders will fight against each other in a battle royal and not against monster this time

"and not only that you're the prize you see my young rider you're an anomaly rumours that if a rider kills you they will obtained the power of god or devil just like decade"

"That just great being a familiar wasn't hard enough not I got other riders looking for my hide then what about you Narutaki I didn't heard any rumours about decade destroying this world are you afraid of him after all he kick your but three times" I grin to irritate him

Narutaki slam the table hard and shouting "onore dikeido" causing the tea to be spilled and some people around here look at us he even startled Louise who was just drinking her tea and got angry as she shouted for ruining her drink that I didn't care the news was more dynamic than any argument.

I got up and explain "Nothing to see here folks just a guy got angry that his fried beat him in chess" what a lame excuse I'm using.

"He will not beat me again I swear as long as I live I will destroy Decade" Narutaki clenched and gritted his teeth hard.

You go to admit three powerful hyper form riders kicks didn't even bring this guy down I decide to change topic when I saw the book that he was reading" I notice that you were reading a book" I pointed it.

"Ah this is a nice book it's called the hero of Ivaldi a tale of a hero who fights for the people here you can have it as you might be interested as Narutaki pass me the book I read the title it was in French but still I understood it before I could reply I heard people screaming and they were running.

Ah partner I don't want to disturbed your private conversation but we got company and I mean bad company when I turn look behind me ghouls were wreaking havoc causing chaos and mayhem.

"Naruraki is this your…"

He was gone all that left was an empty sit before I could said anything "I hate when he does that now I know how Commissioner Gordon feels when batman disappears".

'Ikuzo derf this going to be our first fight Louise get to safety a I draw derflinger sheathe from my waist putting the ring both rings on left and right finger.

**Driver on**

Henshin

**Flame please **

**HI HI HI HI** as the circle passing through my left side but at the same time derflinger was also changing he started to get bigger a close fist shape black hand was form at the Centre and it's covered in silver derflinger has change its form into the wizarswordgun

"Wow partner I didn't knew you could that and you didn't told that you were a mage"

I explain later right know we got some rocks to break facing a dozen of ghouls about 20 of them this is going to be fun.

I run straight at one of them and slash of them multiple times the first wave was easily defeated as they fell and exploded but it didn't stop them moving and slash them then I change it to gun mode as I jump backflip and firing the gun in mid-air it hit three ghouls and one of them stumble and exploded "how about some extra hands" I shift my belt putting another ring

**Copy please**

As two wizarsworgun was form then I held both of them in reverse grip and keep slash them while running around as they keep thumble down time one by one" partner that only leaves 3 of them" the ghouls stood their.

" Its climax time" as I lift the thumb on the sword a tuned played

**Come on a Slash, Shake Hands, Come on a Slash, Shake Hand, "Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!**

**Flame please Slash strike**

I ran straight a the group and slash creating a cross x form destroying three of them when hit they exploded leaving only trails of dust and flame.

'Well that's the end of that".

"You said partner" before I could power down I heard a familiar voice .

"Darling that was incredible" as Kirche ran towards me jump where I was standing I manage to catch her as she hugged me tightly but I can't felt her warmmath because I'm still rider form "the way you fought with using a sword has burn my soul foe you even more".

Tabitha also appear same as her but just kept silent and observing the situation.

"Kirche for the last time didn't hear what I just said leave my familiar alone"

"Ah come on give a guy break will they" as both of them continue argue.

"Partner you got some interesting company" Derflinger was talking in his wizarswordgun form

"You don't know the half of it derf"

Author note

So that the end of this chapter I will try writing more but like I said it will take time just blame the assignment work.

Shadow moon was the first dark after that appear in the series followed by other dark riders in the heisei era except in the Kamen Rider kuuga. Kamen rider oujo was the first dark rider to killed other riders in the series. Kamen rider gill was a rogue rider because he was fighting as a lone wolf including Kaixa, and Chalice. They are few nobles and royalties who were riders kamen Rider kiva, Kamen rider Sasword and Kamen rider den-o wing form (sieg).

I will still continue writing this fanfiction because I'm not just writing for review but trying to inspire people that we shouldn't be afraid to write our stories no matter weird or bad our grammar is its our passion and some of the anime series suck with the plot storyline ending like Eureka seven ao, Aquarion evol, blassreiter, and other things you all can think off.

The next chapter will choose what kind of clothes our character will be wearing and saving the maid

P.S. I wasn't happy when the anime jojo bizarre adventure ended before the stardust crusader arc but we still got some new anime watching


	6. Chapter 6

Dress up and saving the maid in distress

Here we are the four of us walking in the city straight towards the tailor's shop that Louise recommends those two always keep arguing and giving me a headache I even put headphones in my ears and listening to some tunes from my iPod hate to admit but I never thought it would be useful. As we reach the shop and it was way more comfortable a lot of fabrics and clothes can be seen there's was a women had her hair tied in a bun and wearing glasses she look so focus on her task sewing a dress on a mannequin and wasn't aware of our presence.

"Koff koff" Louise coughs to get her attention

"Oh hello Miss Vallière, Miss Zerbst and Miss Tabitha is good to see you again so did you need your uniform fix or shopping for any wardrobe"

"Wait how you knew about Kirche and Tabitha" Louise was wondering

"Oh Miss Zerbst always came here to fix her clothes and new outfit along with miss Tabitha every time there's an explosion" Kirche just smirked with the reply..

"No surprise" I muttered.

"So what can I do for you today Miss Vallière" .

"I came here to get my familiars some new clothes" she pointed at me but she didn't mention the word servant I probably guess the women name Quinn likely probably the only person she respect and didn't care calling me familiar out in the open.

"Nice to meet you my name is Andrew Anderson" as I shake her hand.

"Same here" as she shake my hand "you can called me Quinn everyone does so you must the rumored familiar that I heard about if not I would think you was her lover" as she laugh softly.

"What lover that's absurd this guy is only my familiar and just that Louise just crossed her arms and face the other way".

"But It would be wonderful if you could called me his lover too".

"So what can I get for you young man'' ignoring Kirche statement.

"I would like 3 set of clothes please and do you have any paper and pen I want to sketch the types of clothes that I would really wanted to like to wear".

"Wait just a moment ah here you go" as I started to sketch and drawing the clothes the first sketch was the clothes that wore by Narumi Sokichi hardboiled white clothes, Lelouch zero clothes without the mask and Gakuran a navy school black color uniform. Everyone just stared at my sketch with anticipation.

"You got to admit Louise darling really knows his taste of clothes".

"Fascinating this clothes I have never seen before maybe I could use to create other design based on your sketch especially this purple color clothes it almost look just like a nobles clothes but it well made and stylish with your permission of course ".

"You got to admit partner you really know how to draw".

"Why thank you it was just something I do with my free time and Quinn don't worry just take the sketch".

"Thank you Mr. Anderson your clothes will be ready in just a few days so please wait in the meantime".

"Thank you with that the four of us left after Louise paid for it of course and we headed straight towards Tristan academy.

Kirche offered both of us a lift but Louise didn't want anything to do with her as usual so here we are riding on a horse again and not winger. Which sometimes I wonder what the hell did those two always at each other throats and there story. I defiantly ask Louise about it but in the meantime how about some rest first I'm tired not just the fighting but riding and explaining Derf about wizard and the kamen riders.

It was already night time and Louise order me to wash her clothes I would have decline but I hate argument so I just wash the stuff. While I was walking towards the fountain I notice siesta presence and decided to greet her.

"Hello siesta chan you're looking well today" I wave at her still holding the basket fill with dirty clothes.

"Oh hi I'm fine Andrew is just that I heard you were in the city with Miss Vallière the maid said in a very quiet and hesitating voice putting up a poker face.

"Oh we just got there to buy something like this guy" I show her the sword.

"Say hello Derf and be polite".

"Hello maid".

"Oh a talking sword" she startled a bit.

"Yeah I know even I was surprise when he first talk to me but what are doing here all alone late night shouldn't you be in bed" man I sounded like my parents.

"I'm just finish doing my work that's all".

(I can tell she's hesitating about something I saw how she clenched her apron tightly)

"Andrew I would like to thank you again because on how you showed a us commoner should be afraid of the nobles" .

"It was nothing I just did what I wanted to do that's all it was the right thing" I just shrugged and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment".

"That not true you give the courage that I should be afraid anymore" there's really is something she wanted to tell I can feel it.

I placed both my hand on her shoulder" Siesta listen is there's any help or anything you need don't hesitate to ask".

"No there's nothing I just wanted to see you that's all" Siesta just smiled.

"Well in that case I better go wash this clothes before Louise blow me up with one of her spell so see you Siesta and good night" as I walked towards the fountain to wash this clothes.

"Goodbye Andrew "was the only word she said and walk at the opposite direction when she got far the maid started to shade tears, she wanted to say something to him but couldn't she didn't wanted him to worry about her circumstances but seeing him for the last time was something that will give her hope.

While I was walking and heard what she said and it doesn't fell right something was up my intuition tells me it ain't about being fired normal people would say good night and not good bye "Derf don't you find it very suspicious".

"If you're talking about the maid the answer is yes"

"I better send a scout for recon looking after her it's also a good time to test it".

**Garuda please**

Assorted pieces of plastic on a tray appear from the circle then it started to put themselves together and form a small red colour bird then I inserts the Rings into its chest and started to fly " Garu-chan follow her but kept out of sight okay" the plamosnters nodded understanding and following Siesta in the shadow in the meantime it's laundry time which I still hate doing it I could use magic but it only dull my skill and it will become a habit if I keep using magic and explaining derf about the plamonsters too.

It was morning I woke up early to wake Louise before she be late for her class and I'm heading straight to kitchen for breakfast along with Kivat and Derf.

"Good morning Marteau so what's for breakfast today"

"Oh morning our sword" here's breakfast a plate with bread and stew again maybe I should help with the cooking next time I could sure go for some toast and eggs, tempura or curry but what I wonder is why Marteau isn't very talkative today.

While I was eating along with Kivat who just chow down and talking to Derf

"So bat I heard about you being partner first companion"

"That's right which means I'm your senior and you should show me respect by calling my name properly"

"I did show respect by calling you bat"

"It's Kivat not bat"

"What's the difference?"

"I'll show you-".

"Guys could you just let eat in peace" .

"Sorry" as both of them said in unison.

"So Marteau where's siesta I haven't seen her this morning" while drinking a cup of water

"She's gone she won't be working here anymore"

I spat my drink when heard the news and the same time cough "WHAT! I didn't hear about it".

"She didn't tell you".

I just shook my head.

"She just receive new orders from a noble named count Mott that he requested to hire her working at his mansion even we were surprise with the sudden news".

"But why didn't she just decline with the job that she like working here as a maid".

"We commoners have no rights to speak against the nobles who are superior with their magic and title".

Hearing this news really makes my blood boils this is the reason why on earth during the French revolution peasant rebel against the nobles because of their arrogant ways and poorly treated the lower class if Lelouch was here he probably tried to topple the noble system and form another rebellion.

"Partner she's the type of person who doesn't wants to trouble you is the reason why the maid kept quiet about it".

"Before she left Siesta wanted to thank you for giving her hope and courage to endure, will you excuse me our sword I need to prep for the nobles student" then he was gone leaving only me, kivat and Derf in the kitchen I lost my appetite when hearing the news and just stared at the food.

"What count Mott yes I know him" Louise was talking while I brush her hair I did told her that I would help brush her hair after her hair was a mess when wearing the helmet but didn't said frequently when she wanted me to do it. "That guy is an imperial messenger of the palace his so arrogant just because he has connection with the royalty everyone's doesn't like him including me".

That would explain it why she didn't have a a choice because of the guys status" but that didn't explain on why Siesta had to work there after all people like that sure to have a bunch of maid and butlers?"

"Well partner this usually because he requires a mistress by his side".

"Kind of reminds me of someone I know" Kivat said.

"WHAT MISTRESS" I shouted and comb her hair too hard.

"OUCH, that hurt stop it you dog!" Louise was angry.

"Sorry my bad" I apologize.

"Are telling me that this guy just took siesta so that he have her as a mistress please tell that this guys is a young man?".

"No his actually in his thirties" Louise just said calmly without a hint of disturbance.

"You have got to be kidding me why did he have the authority to do it".

"Because his noble a commoner like you must follow their rules with no exception".

"I don't even care if he's the son of a general people like that is better for a smack down" I cracked both my knuckles with anger.

"Are even listening to me because of his nobility and can use magic is the reason why the maid must follow his commands".

"BULLSHIT I'm getting her back even without your help".

"You can't he's a square class mage and I don't even know where he lives ".

"Fortunately I do I manage to send a scout tailing her"

"Are seriously going to challenge him this not like fighting Guiche or ghouls you encountered before"

" I 'm dead serious Louise and you can't stop me would you excuse me I need to practice my sword fighting" I walk past her straight out the door.

Louise was just dumfounded he never though her familiar will be that brave or stupid to face count Mott all alone she couldn't even change her familiars mind from going into the lion's den.

Right know I'm practicing swinging Derf preparing for a battle I need to be familiar with the blade I did learn kendo and fencing but it wasn't long until I got bored of it looks like it's back to basic. I started to swing the sword but my rune on my left hand started to glow almost like making my body remembering on how to use the weapon. Then I saw Tabitha outside sitting and reading it was rare usually she's always with Kirche so I decided to say hi

'Hello Tabitha it seems your alone today "

'She nodded"

"So what are doing here all alone and not with your best friend did need some time alone?" I asked her in a cheerful tone.

"Slyphid" was the only word she said.

"Oh looking after your familiar that's nice".

"Hmmm"

It was complete silence for the next few minutes

(This is kind of awkward and here I thought Nagato Yuki was an easier conversation type of person. I started to think what I need to lighten this awkwardness wait a minute I took something from my jacket and gave it to her).

"Here's a book I don't know if you like it or not?" as I pass her the book that Narutaki gave me it's about the Hero of Ivaldi.

Tabitha took the book and thank him then continued reading then a few minutes pass again

This was getting nowhere so I stood up " so see you later Tabitha" as I wave goodbye walk inside the academy to get some information about the count.

40 minutes later

"I hate this shit" if you're talking the part where all the nobles ignore me even I want to ask a few question then yes, it feels like my status is lower than a commoner they just simply ignore and pretending not to see me the academy staff where helpful it turns out not everyone like him this gave me reason not to hold back .Well not all nobles were arrogant Guiche manage to give me some info that this person use water elements and knows about it because of his family military background who delivers message just enough info I need I thank the Blondie for his help someday.

Garu-chan also came he informed me that he knows where Siesta is located so I decided to wait until nightfall before I crashed the party and training using the sword first while waiting.

It was already night

"So partner were going to face the count

"Yep"

"Andrew are you sure because I think it would cause problems to Louise if this found out"

"It wouldn't when I'm in my rider form they won't know who am I even if they did I'm just a familiar lower than a commoner you should know why we are called kamen riders so that the public will not know who we are kivat"

"In that case Andrew let's go"

"Yeah even I like Siesta chan she gave me something to eat when you were gone to the city leaving without me"

I smiled" ikuze minna"

Henshin

**Flame Please **

**HI HI HI HI **

The flame circle past through me my body was covered armored know as flame style I summon winger at my deposal to ride to the mansion before I could go I hear shouting when I turn around it was Louise running towards me.

"Wait" she panted when reaches me

"Louise are trying to stop me"

"No even I did it would change your mind at all"

"Looks like your starting to know me better" I patted her head softly

"Stop doing that" but this time she didn't move push back my hand

"But please be careful when coming back"

"Will giving her the fist" she smiled and punched back

Then I ride straight towards the count mansion this won't take long if riding the bike

"Halt who goes their" two guards guarding the front gate notice an unfamiliar presence the person was wearing a strange armor it was like the armored crafted by the finest alchemist and square class mage. The armored was color like a red rub including the masked he wears half of the armored was black in color and look like a noble including carrying a strange looking silver sword and a metallic golden bat on his left shoulder

"I have business with count Mott"

"Very well enter as you may" that was easy I was hoping some resistance while I was walking here everything around is so high class with marble floors, vase, painting anything here was expensive for my taste

Then I faced count Mott himself this guys really look like in in his thirties wearing high quality fabric of clothes and fat man with no shame I can't lose my composure yet

"Who you are and what business do you want with me".

"They called me wizard I wish a request the maid name siesta to be taken back with me to the academy along with her belongings" I prefer act civilize first.

"Ha ha ha ha ha is that it I decline that request for you see she's my mistress and I can do whatever I want".

"So munch of diplomacy" kivat said.

"I won't ask again the maid please".

"Are you willing to risk your life for a commoner like her?"

"Yes she's a very important friend of mine".

"Ha ha ha ha such foolish action guards take him away guards with sword and spears started to rush in I didn't need Derf to handle them I just punch them in the gut sending them down and broke theirs spear in half and use it to hit them like a drum with ease fighting this guy's way more easier to handle.

The count watch as this knight called wizard seems to rally on physical attacks than magic then he thought a cunning idea and at the same time glare at the small unusual bat that pick his interest

Guards keep coming but I won't stop even I have do some collateral damage but not that damage I will still try not breaking any vase, glasses and paintings because antics are historical item just like Jackie chan fighting while protecting the Chinese dynasty antics in Rush Hour.

"STOP!" He stood up and looking straight at me" wizard I challenge you to a duel if I win the maid goes free along with her belongings and I won't interrupt you and the maid ever again".

"What happens if you win?" of course there always a catch "oh if I win that small creature on your shoulder will become my pet".

"What theirs is no way I'm becoming this guy pet I rather be with that hothead shorty".

"I accept the terms so where do you want to duel" with a second thought.

"You can't be serious Kivat" flapping his wings worriedly.

"Don't worry kivat I know what I'm doing".

Here we are an indoor pond inside a mansion this was way suspicious I can tell this place will give him an advantage of his water element He underestimate me he thinks I'm just a sword man wearing this armored he will think wrong.

Both of us were at our each side reminds me of my duel with Guiche he took his wand ready to fight "My runic name is Mott the wave and prepared to be defeated wizard".

"Don't count on it just yet" I click my fingers "it's show time".

The duel begins he started summoning water that form like snakes then charge at me I just slice the first one with a vertical slash and the other one horizontal slash and they just turn back into a puddle of water.

"Is that it I was hoping a challenge from a so called noble".

He started to chant in angry tone and more snake started to form this time I just easily slash them it was a good thing that I trained using the sword to be familiar with it.

"Partner you're doing great keep it up and don't lose focus ".

"I know Derf" as I sliced the last snake and everything went silent" come on I fought better duel than this" taunting him.

"Silence that was just a warm up" he started to summon more water snake aiming at me.

I started to slice of them easily and dodge them by jumping like an acrobat to the right.

"He fat man I think you should just change your name Mott the depth because you probably sink like a rock" I dodged another at my right.

"You probably couldn't even ran or walk" Slice the water snake in half.

I fire a few rounds to startled and intimated him making him Dance and scratch his skin" OH did that hurt you ready to called it quits Mott the depth' in a sing a song tone.

The crowd of guards, maid and butlers who were watching started to laugh and giggle because they never expected someone with a back bone would dare insulted Mott even they wanted to say the same thing but fear him and this person said the word they wanted to say.

"How dare you insulting and harm a noble prepared to die this will be my most powerful attack" as he started to wave his wand drops of water started to float in midair and turning into sharp icicle spears aiming towards me.

"Partner were in trouble unless you got a plan"

"Don't worry Derf I know what I'm doing well mostly, time for some counter element" I switch rings

**Land pleases**

**DO DON DO DON DO DON**

That will not save you die wizard the icicle spear flying towards me like arrows ready to turn me into a human behive.

**Defend please **

I hidebehind the rock pillar when it emerge while waiting for the right moment, the reason why I taunt him I know how a noble couldn't stand being insulted of their pride and will keep using all his mana for this final attack I lift the thumb from my wizarswordgun

**Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!**

**Land shooting strike**

When the icicle started to slowdown I stood up aiming at the floating icicle.

**Rider shooting**

I shoot the blast was powerful destroying the floating ice and broken into smaller pieces like a snow flake then creating a shockwave that startled Mott and felt down I jump on top of him pointing point blank" I win so the maid please I won't ask again" making a clicking sound.

"Who are you" he question the man who defeated him without any help.

I'm just a passing through kamen rider that's all now called her.

Then siesta came along with her belongings when Siesta saw the figure she knew she was happy because she never thought Andrew would came and rescue her like a fairy tale story she read since she was a child came true her knight in shining armor came to rescue her.

"Oh before that theirs one more thing I need to do first".

"What" Mott was growing impatient.

"This" Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! I rapid punch him until he tumble down leaving bruises all over his face and body Now I know how Jotaro felt when beat the crap out of his enemies "don't worry you live I already change my element to water style if it was land style you have more broken bones and a shattered skull consider this as a warning if you did to other commoners remember that" I walk of as well making the cool guys don't look back scene towards the exit.

After the walk towards the exit along with Siesta when we got out from the mansion then suddenly she embrace me tightly and crying at my chest I just hugged her back I was relieved that she was safe

"I thought you never came" she was still crying clinging at the rider

"Of course I will come you once helped when I first came here treated me well and didn't care even if I was a familiar at all but"

As she broke of her embrace I look closer at her those wet sad eyes.

"But what Andrew?"

"This'' as I pinched her nose for a while.

"What was that for" she was flustered it was either embarrassment or couldn't breath.

"That was for keeping quiet about it you should have told me".

"Partner is right".

"Yeah me too" Kivat who was now sitting on her shoulder.

"But I don't want to you worry about me that's all" Siesta lowered her head to the ground a bit

I pinched her nose again to get her attention" For the last time Siesta chan were friends aren't we you don't have to take this burden all by yourself I will always be there to lend you a hand when needed come lets go back to the academy the place we belong " waiting for her to take my hand

Siesta smiled and took Andrew hand even she can't feel his skin because of the armor but it was warm as ride on winger behind Andrew told her to put on this so called helmet for safety, holding tight at his back and both of them ride back to the academy.

Authors note

The reason on why I didn't use the dress up ring was that I'm making the main character a person who doesn't rally too much of magic and only use in case of emergency example like drying Louise clothes or get blown up. Next chapter will the familiar exhibition along with something related to the tokusatsu show but I won't spoiled it but give a hint it rhymes with a guy and his guitar making a grand entrance before battle and bakuchin kanryou! If anyone can remember that show.

The Gakuran is a school uniform same as the sailor uniform that students wear in japan except the entire is black this can also be scene in shin Megami Tensei Raidou Kuzoha or Wikipedia.

The word chan I added is used for more closure and understanding and I just wanted to add it that's all.


	7. Chapter 7

The familiar exhibition and final rescue

Today was peaceful right now I'm sitting here on the grass leaning behind the wall playing my guitar the song I'm singing is closer by Inoue Joe acoustic version

Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki o tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Mi ushinatte shimaisou

Anata ga saikin taiken shita

Shiawase wa ittai nan desu ka

Megumare sugite ite

Omoidasenai kamo

Ima koko ni iru koto

Iki o shiteiru koto

Tada sore dake no koto ga

Kiseki da to kizuku

Mijika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki o tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Mi ushinatte shimaisou

YOU KNOW THE CLOSER YOU GET TO SOMETHING

THE TOUGHER IT IS TO SEE IT

AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED

Oitsuzukete kita yume

Akiramezuni susume yo nante

Kirei koto o ieru hodo

Nani mo dekichainai kedo

Hito nigiri no yuuki wo mune ni

Ashita o ikinuku tame ni

AND I'LL NEVER TAKE IT FOR GRANTED

LET'S GO

Then suddenly Siesta came bringing a basket that I can guess would be cakes or breads from the kitchen she was walking with a smile towards me I guess she's happy that I save her from the cruel fate that was about to happen upon her while thinking about it this planet is primitive in so many aspect because nobles rule over the commoners and there's no equal rights in this place almost like telling your father is the chairman at school and you can't touch him afraid of being expelled. Thinking about it I wish I could change this system but who am I kidding I'm just one guy and this system probably hundreds years old If I told about that this system is wrong they probably burn me at a stake calling it heresy but there's no point if I can try to change it after all Rome wasn't built in the day.

"Hello Andrew how are felling today" as she was near me showing the basket full with freshly baked breads.

"Hello Siesta, I'm good right now care to hear me singing you can sit next to me if you want"

"Yeah you should maid partner here is a good singer and playing the guitar" said Derf

"Yeah so how about a rest Siesta-chan beside those bread smells good and I'm starving Kivat" chirped flying happily circling the maid.

"It would be my pleasure after I still can't stop thanking you for what you did you were so brave Andrew fighting like a hero and saving me" Siesta started to turn red and blushed when sitting near Andrew she can't stop thinking of him and this feeling in her chest grew louder every time she is near to him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK FEW DAYS AFTER SAVING SIESTA **

_After we have reached the Tristan academy we both disembark from the bike I help her with bags._

_"Siesta here we home sweet home"_

_"Andrew thank you so much" Siesta just look at Andrew with those happy sad eyes she just can't stop looking at him for the first time in her life there was someone who is worth to be called her knight in shining armor._

_"Siesta you don't have to thank me that much it's what I wanted to do beside I you keep thanking me again I pinch your cheek this time"._

_The maid flustered putting both her hands at her cheeks when thinking about it.'' Then how about just one thank you that's all"_

_"Sure why not just one" I didn't care the whole too much thank you but even I have enough of being praised._

_Then suddenly Siesta jump and kiss me on the cheek "This is my thank you Andrew and goodnight" Siesta went straight towards her living quarters awaiting to give the good news to Marteau and others._

_I was stunned blushing while touching the kiss mark on my cheek then Derf broke the silenced "So partner how was it I bet your happy right now"_

_"Ha Ha Ha Ha! I didn't see that coming" Kivat was laughing_

_"Oh just shut up the both of you" I just walk towards Louise room after that, It turn out that after I have defeated Mott the depth ( the name I gave him ) he was stripped from all his wealth and power it turns out that rumors of him misuse his status was well known without any proof the royal palace could act but since my display of triumph they have proof also thanks to Louise and Siesta telling the details as eye witness then again the question is how on earth did Louise manage to send a message to the palace even a noble don't have that much to influence the royalty._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But question later right now I want to relax and enjoy even for one day from Louise and her hothead attitude can you believe it even after I save Siesta I still didn't get any respect at all then again she a tsundere with too much pride in her guts.

While Andrew was playing and singing with the maid Louise saw what are those two were doing and the pinkette was very unhappy and frustrated seeing how those two were getting along so well and the maid leaning next to him like lovers was adding fuel to the fire, Louise couldn't stand it and rush towards both of them ready to use her spell.

Then I notice Louise and stop playing" Hei Louise how was class" I greeted her but I can tell she is angry and I don't know why .

"ANDREW! What are you doing here" The pinkkete just glare at her familiar with an angry tone

"Just sitting and relaxing that's all"

"And why is the maid sitting next to you"

"Oh siesta was just resting after work and listening to my music playing that's all" the maid nodded but didn't like the moment her mistress ruin the mood.

Louise wasn't satisfied with the answer but they are other important priorities, the first one is that her most important friend in her life is coming today and second is that she needed her familiar talent especially as a Kamen Rider. "I need you right now we have something important to do so come on hurry up".

Then I just stood up and waving bye at siesta following Louise to her room.

"So Louise what's the big emergency "As I sit on the chair facing her and the pinkette just sit on her bed like usual when both of us having a conversation.

"Tomorrows going to be a familiar exhibition so I want to know if you any tricks beside becoming a rider, I want that you can impress the whole crowd including the royalty are coming so can you do that". This also would explain for the past few days seeing how the nobles and their familiars were training doing tricks or stuff I thought it was just bonding like how pet owners train their pets.

I chuckled after hearing that from Louise "I can make some tricks that would make your previous senior talent as the oldest trick in the book and why does this exhibition sound so important?" I asked

"The familiar exhibition is one of the most important tradition in the academy every students for seconds years and their familiars are to show their talent to the crowds nobles, commoners and royalty as well the familiars is the prove of our magic potential and elements that we wield you can tell from Kirche salamder, Tabitha wind dragon and Guiche giant mole she just shrugged thinking about it. But thinking about it Louise didn't expected that she would summon Andrew who was a kamen rider a knight and a mage to boot from the place he came a warrior who fight for justice and it's people.

"I see like I said I know what to do trust me I can impress even royalty" I give her thumbs up

Louise smiled after hearing that it was reassuring" if you say so before that you need punishment" as she took a horse whip I started to sweat back away a bit "this is punishment for neglecting your familiar duties" .

"Wait just a minute I was resting you told me I can"

"Urasai! Urasai! Urasai! She chases me while I started running away from her.

"Man Andrew is really like Ryutarou and Wataru completely unlucky especially with women" Kivat just hung upside down on the ceiling looking at the chaos that's happening.

* * *

**AFTER THE ****PUNISHMENT**

Everyone from the entire academy student, teacher and staff gather to see her Royal Highness Princess Henrietta that I heard about from Louise while she was punishing me is coming to the academy for the familiar exhibition. Right now I'm standing along beside Louise as her familiar it is my duty to show respect towards her royal highness beside that Louise was looking so hype and cheerful almost like waiting for a very important person to her. Everyone started to cheer when the carriage arrive it was white in color with decoration like jewels with different colors being pulled by unicorns.

"Wow first time I'm seeing a live unicorn" especially they didn't get extinct I read from books that unicorn horn have magic properties I guess they are protected or this people doesn't know and treated as a sacred animal to royalty ah reminds me that anime Gundam unicorn powerful majestic and special.

The crowd cheering was getting louder when the carriage was getting nearer not only I can see royal guards wearing capes like nobles and but commoner soldiers escorting the princess then the carriage arrives. The way how everyone reacted she must well respected by the people this prove that the princess is also well love by her subjects well except for me because I just arrive here recently.

"Kivat aren't curious what does the princess look like?"

"I'm curious I can tell the crowd is showing anticipation and respect towards her majesty than the previous king and queen of checkmate four " that was true they were respected by their kin and feared of their powers but usually feared.

"In that case I got an Idea so listen Kivat" I whispered at his ear pshhhhhh

"So can you manage?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am of course I can" the golden mechanical bat then flew somewhere. The pinkette didn't bother with her familiar as she just focuses her attention at the carriage awaiting the person who is coming out.

"I'm so excited the princess of Tristain is here"

"Yeah I will be our greatest honor to our meet her majesty"

"She is after the jewel of Tristain"

"Long live her majesty"

Then the door opens then emerge a girl her hair was purple wearing a tiara on her hair, she wore a white color royal clothes that look being made by the finest tailors money can buy, her skin was pale and she felt an aura of majestic emerge from her.

"Hey Louise is she the princess?" I whispered

"Yes she's the princess" she replies back while not looking away

"The princess is like a beautiful flower that love by the people" Guiche said

"Guiche what did you say"

"I mean you are the only for me Montmorency"

"Darling isn't she beautiful like me" Kirche was sitting next to me but Louise didn't care

"Yeah I guess so" then I saw Kivat flying towards her highness (it's ShowTime")

The princess was walking on a red carpet towards a building to meet head master Osmond along with Mr. Colbert and his secretary Ms. Longville. All of a sudden something flew towards her it was a small bat but the different is that it was golden and look metallic the royal guards was about to retaliate but the princess stop them

"Please wait; I don't think that creature means any harm"

"But princess it could be dangerous" one of the royal guards warn her majesty.

"Nonsense would that creature brought flowers to me as a gift"

Kivat then flew right in front of the princess the crowds gasped seeing a familiar doing something so bold towards her majesty and questioning whose familiar is it? When Kivat was near to the princess he can felt an aura of royalty within her same like Wataru and Taiga the bat then place the flowers on the princess hand it was white lily's and suite well with the dress the princess said "Thank You kind bat" Kivat just salute her and flew of somewhere. This action causes the crowd to be silent and gossiping about it.

"Such an odd creature isn't it don't you think Cardinal Mazarin"

"Yes I believe so your highness to think it was smart enough to pick which type of flower suite your majesty"

"How about we move on Cardinal we don't want to wait any longer" The princess continue walking towards the head master along with the staff towards the building.

* * *

"WHAT IN FOUNDERS NAME WERE YOU DOING TO THE PRINCESS!" The pinkkete shouted towards her familiar with rage because of his action that could almost cause a royalty incident or worse humiliate her in public especially in front of her best friend.

"Come on Louise I was thinking given her flowers would be the appropriate gift toward the princess" I tried defending myself.

"Urasai! Where's that bat I want to hang him, tie him upside down with a weight this time"

"Oh he ran away first before you enter the room"

"Then I have to just punish you that's all" she started to take her wand

"Why are so mad I only use Kivat as a delivery gift I hardly think everyone would care"

"Urasai! you disobedient dog I will punish you" before she could finish muttered a spell there was a knock on her door "may I come in Louise" with a quick pace the pinkette open the door to let a person who is wearing a hood to cover her face entered her room. Louise know who is this person not only she is the most important person in the kingdom but also her best friend.

(Save by the door)

The person then lifted her hood and it was the princess that I'm shocked and that would explain the angry issue and connection "Is so good to see you again Louise how much I miss".

"Your majesty is an honored to meet you gain" as she kneeled down

"Oh please Louise would like you just called me princess I haven't step on the throne yet beside we have being friends for a long time"

"Thank you princess what do I hold the honor of you coming to see me" as she stood up"

"I just wanted to see my best friend again is it to much to ask I also heard that you summon a very interesting familiar I heard that he was a knight mage defeated the youngest son of Gramont and Count Mott so where is your familiar?"

"Princess my familiar is here right now "she pointed at her familiar who was standing doing nothing only observing.

"I decided to greet the princess there's on thing when meeting royalty you should greet them first be polite and avoid international incident. The way those two talk really are like friends or best friends the way how casually the princess talk to her and how they are talking reminds me my friend best friend and is he doing right know. This would also explain on how she reported to the palace man when you need royalty help you got one.

I bow down halfway" greetings Princess my name is Andrew Anderson but you can called me Kamen Rider Wizard".

"Oh my, so you're the one who defeated those two it just pinch my interest to see how you will perform during the familiar exhibition tomorrow".

"Don't worry princess my performance will impress everyone's and don't worry about Louise I will always watch and protect her"

"Then I thank you Mr. Anderson and please take care of Louise she is my most precious friend'

"Princess you don't need to bow down to my familiar"

"It's all right Louise I can tell you familiar is sincere but I must go back now it's getting late"

"Then I bid you goodnight princess and see you tomorrow"

"Same here" I just smiled waving goodbye

"Thank you both" as she walk outside the room and walk out.

"So I don't need any punishment right "

"Oh no you still need punishment for acting too formal in front of the princess"

(Note to self-jump out the window when you have a chance to avoid this brat punishment)

* * *

The next day the familiar exhibition started they were a crowds of nobles sitting including royalty while the commoners were allowed to watch waiting to see the second years familiar performance it seems that this year was special because the princess will give a prize whoever did win and this makes the student pump up even more to win. They were all kinds of familiars doing tricks along with their master Kirche had Flame shoot flaming shape from his mouth. Montmorency had her toad croak singing along. Guiche simply struck poses dancing with his mole Look and Tabitha doing impressive incredible aerial acrobat after her it's going to be our turn next are you ready Louise

"Of course I'm ready I'm not nervous in front of the crowd Andrew you know what to do right?"

"Don't worry I know what to do , so stand there to introduce the crowds first"

"Alright if you insist"

"Next performance will be led by Ms. Vallière" Mr. Colbert acted as the MC For the event

"Vallière as in that infamous duke Vallière"

"Yes that's what t I hear not only that I heard she summon a knight mage as her familiar"

"Yeah I heard the rumors that this familiar can use four different elements"

"I hear that he is a commoner that can use magic" the crowd continues gossiping about her

The pinkette walk straight in front of the stage and introduce to the crowds " My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière my familiar is Andrew Anderson also known as Kamen Rider Wizard" but they was no sign of her familiar at all

The crowd was just silent expecting something that didn't happen

"That stupid dog" Louise muttered in frustration because he was not here

Before anyone could say anything someone heard something it was a sound of a guitar being played that was heard.

"Hey are you hearing this"

"Yes I'm hearing it where does it come from"

''it sound so soothing "

Everyone was looking around for the source of the music the crowd that was silent started to turn around looking for it.

Then one of the students pointed up one of the castle building roofs" Look up there"

I was on the roof of the castle making a grand entrance same like Kikaida I always wanted to try making a grand entrance as I played the guitar while walking towards the edge then stopped playing putting both rings the driver and hurricane ring I put the left ring at the hand author

**DRIVER ON**

HENSHIN! **HURRICANE PLEASE **

**FU FU FU FU FU**

I was jumping of the building doing a backflip like those sentai roll call causing the crowd gasped of my crazy antic almost like suicide but then I flew towards the stage and gently landed and bow to the crowd they were stunned to see how easily I flew from here with ease.

My name is kamen rider wizard and I'm Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière familiar "Saa, show time da!" I whistled loud enough then a loud roar was heard then everyone look at the sky and saw a dragon circling the exhibition the crowd was panic because they have never seen such beast before it's entire body look armored scary and majestic at the same time.

**CONNECT PLEASE **

I pulled the winger and ride on it making the engine sound louder " IKUZO REX!" the dragon then flew down towards me then I start the engine move towards it and jump on top as the bike split into two and attached on his back then I flew upwards towards the sky

The crowds were stunned and amaze to see such a beast that was tamed by a familiar

"That was amazing"

"Wow it was his dragon all along"

As I got the right altitude off height I

**CONNECT PLEASE **

I pulled out a board and sky surfing with Rex like those aerial acrobats as both of us making a spin I figure it was a ref board as it cause color spectrum flowing which I thought I was a normal board for sky surfing anyway it was fun as I was enjoying surfing in the air. I surf making turn up drop turn and 360 degrees spin.

Then I change to FLAME STYLE then REX and I flew upwards even higher when and then grab Rex and let him flying higher with me I let go jumped while my head was facing downward doing a free fall with both my hands wide open when reaching the right altitude then I change my ring

**FIREWORKS PLEASE **

I aim derf upwards and fire few shots towards the sky while facing down upwards then exploded creating fireworks with different colors it was beautiful what everyone was seeing the familiar was majestic and know how to put a good show. The entire crowds consist of nobles, Royalty and commoners were impressive to see such magnificent display at the familiar exhibition.

As I was free falling I started to felt calm a bit like floating on the sea then I started to see vision of other rider plummeting same like me but they were falling peacefully towards the ocean almost like we did our duty as riders. But as I saw this vision I thought to myself would I be like them died in battle with no regrets that was the question.

"Partner wake up!"

Derf voice manage to snapped me from my daze and Rex manage to reach when making a nose dive me before I plummet to my doom again remembering how one of Kirche friends try to killed me throwing me of the window from her room and why I'm remembering this. I dive towards Rex swing my body and reaching the handle of winger I grab both of it and pulled up before we crash while circling around to show them everything is alright.

I jump down from Rex when he's on top of the stage and I bow down towards the crow putting my right hand upward and left hand behind same like the anime Attack on Titan military salute. Then everyone clap and applause for how I was acting I can't take all the credit both Rex and Derf help me and they don't called Kamen rider Wizard majestic for nothing.

"That was amazing Andrew" as I walk along a side with Louise

"Partner the crowds loves us for the first time I'm being used for entertainment"

''I told you will like it Louise including the princess and everyone"

"Yeah definitely this will change everyone view about me and I will forgive you about what you did yesterday"

"Don't get cocky Louise we just have to see the result first from the judges"

While I was walking I saw a giant looking being it was huge like a mountain made from clay and rocks it was so tall that it even shadow the both of us I was stunned to see it also amazed if I read correctly from some fantasy books and games it's called a Golem

"Wow that's one huge Familiar never seen it before what is it Louise?" I still asked to make sure

"That's no familiar it's a Golem and it's attacking the treasure vault building we got to called the royal guards it's Fouquet the crumbling dirt" Louise shouted. Fouquet or Ms. Longueville the headmaster secretary that disguise herself from plain sight, she was a disgraced noble who fled along with her half-sister and hiding she became a thief to support both of them and payback against the nobles.

The Golem just punch a building causing a loud crashing sound followed by dust and building materials falling down one of them was heading towards at us I grab Louise and jump out of the way the buildings fell down where we stand.

"That was a close call" while looking back at the debris.

"Get off of me you stupid dog" Louise was flustered struggling when her familiar was hugging her and touching the most inappropriate place her chest without permission

When I look at her and saw where I was touching " oppss sorry didn't meant too" while I look away towards the Golem ( it was completely flat)

"You were thinking I was flat didn't you" She was irritated

"Now not the time Louise find somewhere safe" I told her then running towards the Golem changing the subject

HENSHIN! **LAND PLEASE**

**DO DON DO DON DO DON**

* * *

The crowds who were waiting for the result heard a loud noise and look saw a giant Golem destroying the treasure vault. This cause the crowd to go in panic mode running and scattered around away from the Golem it didn't matter it was Nobles or commoners.

"It's Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt run" one of them spoke

Hearing that cause even more panic the royal guards surround the queen protecting her majesty from the golem treat

"Your majesty please get to safety" the royal guards was leading the princess away from the Golem to the carriage

"Hey are you seeing this that familiar is fighting the Golem alone" that caught everyone attention thinking that he was mad or crazy to face it.

But Kirche know that Andrew wasn't the type to run towards danger he was a kamen rider like his kin they fight like knights and didn't care of status or title that gain it was more noble fighting to protect that made him more special and decided to help too running towards the battle along with Tabitha. That include Siesta as she was worried that he might get killed she can't just ran for what he did for her especially saving her life because he was important to her.

* * *

HEY! Over here come on pick someone your own size I fired few shot at the Golem to get it's attention it hit on the surface and it did get it's attention as it turn towards me then punch but I blocked with both my hands crossed still sent me flying crashing towards a building.

**CRASH**

"Ow that hurt good thing the building broke my fall" a sad joke I said

"Partner careful this thing it's massive and I don't think using me would hurt it at all"

"No kidding" What Derf said was true this is no different than fighting robots except their like the size of Gundam

"You idiot aim your sword at the mage then it would collapse!" Louise shouted

"Louise I told you to find somewhere safe!" I shouted back

"I cannot abandon you as your master is my responsibility to help my familiar in trouble as well she chant her spell aiming towards the Golem "Fireball!" that cause an explosion at the Golem

Then I aim Derf at Fouquet ready to disarm her" Derf fire carefully I don't want to killed the thief just graze her shoulder cause her to fall "you can count of it partner " then I fired few shots.

**BANG BANG BANG**

The bullets fly towards Fouquet like homing missile but the Golem just stopped the bullets with it's hand and body it may be big but fast. I decided to fight big with something equally bigger I change ring and shift

**BIG PLEASE **

"Let's go" I took my right hand that became big and punch at it's face causing the Fouquet to lose her balance on her Golem. "How you like me now"

"Dammit this won't be easy looking at the familiar along with his master " Crush him" Fouquet command her Golem.

The Golem Then raise it's right hand and slamming towards me I just grab it's hand and arm wrestling with it.

"Louise now!" I shouted at her since both of us were occupied it gives her enough time to use her spell

"Fireball!, Fireball!, Fireball!, " causing multiple explosion on the Golem cause by Louise

"Tsk how annoying but I got what I want Golem finish him off as she took of leaving her creation to cause enough distraction to make her escape. The Golem started to go berserk as keep trying to smash Wizard then it Raise it's left hand to slap the familiar

Then Kivat flew along with Rex to cause a distraction Kivat was floating around like a fly and Rex was shouting fireballs distract it and to avoid any collateral damage giving me enough time to breath for a moment I need the heavy guns to destroy it " I need to finish it quickly in one shot"

"Partner are you thinking using that moved you mention few day ago?" Derf asked

"Yes I am derf so care to do the honors"

PERMISION TO INITIATED FINAL RESCUE! Derf said out loud

"PERMISION GRANTED" I tap my chest three times pointing towards the golem "BAKURETSUTEKI NI CHINATSU SE YO!"

"ROGER" Rex gives the affirmative response

BGM PLAYED TOMICA HERO RESCUE FORCE "STORY BY CAMINO"

Louise was dumbfounded thinking when her familiar saying final rescue and rescue what that doesn't make any sense then gain her familiar never make any sense

**BIND PLEASE** chain emerge wrapping the Golem arms

**DEFEND PLEASE** pillar of stone emerge from the ground surrounding the golem

**FLAME PLEASE **changing back to flame style

Then I jump on dragon since winger was still on his back I don't need to summon it both of us were flying in the sky "TARGET LOCKED" I put on the ring

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! …SAIKOOO!**

Rex transform into a giant dragon foot and then combined with winger then aim towards the golem creating an image of Wizard which the entire crowd saw it like a giant meteor and smash at the golem causing a huge explosion only leaving piles of dirt and a giant foot standing still while the familiar was just standing still next to it while the wind just blow his cape making him look cool and majestic.

The way how Andrew fights cause a few people to be attracted to him more especially Kirche who just saw him destroy the Golem with his fire magic make her heart burning with more passion towards Andrew he was like a phoenix powerful and majestic, he was different then all the boys she meet and she still keep the hair pin he gave her. Tabitha was emotionless but she was amazed on how the familiar fight this Golem but the question was will there be others like him or like Oujo coming here. Siesta eyes wide open looking at the battle aftermath seeing Andrew was alright was enough to ease her heart. Louise seeing her familiar doing more impressive attacks make he determined to become worth like her familiar.

* * *

Author note

I have written and apologize because I have test and assignment to do so just wait. Rumors of a new kamen rider show Called Kamen RIDER GAIM that I heard will be airing after the end of wizard. The Arial acrobat stunt was from Eureka Seven.

The TV show kikaider was created by Shotaro Ishinomori 1972 it makes its appearance in the animation (was way darker) and OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. It's a tale about an android that fought for justice along playing his guitar the short version but the manga version Kikaider Code 02 is way better like Kamen Rider spirit manga. watch?v=_fCwaeMbcmQ for the Grand entrance

Tomica hero Rescue Force was air after the end of Madan Senki Ryukendo it was a Tokusatsu show a group of team dedicated rescuing civilians and fighting robot made Super-Disasters along with cool armorers and vehicles. The greatest part of Rescue Force is the Final Rescue attack when I first saw it was cool so why not just in in this fanfiction. watch?v=jgIBC_aSoiw for the amv and watch?v=Cn0x4PKXtyU for Rescue Fire Final Rescue it's sequel to rescue force.

The rider war will still be written that includes other riders as well, I like the readers to review what riders are involved with the war. Kamen riders mage will also make his appearance including Sorcerer and ShiroMahotsukai . The enemys from ooo, Fourze and Kiva will also appear in due time so be patient.


End file.
